Si Tu Avais Parlé
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Des mots en trop, à moins que ce soit des mots en moins. Stiles prend une décision qui va bouleverser le cours des évènements. Sterek Slash Lemon. Pas de Dalaric, j'aurais pu, mais y a pas
1. Prologue

Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic Sterek, j'y peux rien, je les aime lol  
Bon on se débarrasse tout de suite du blabla

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est à moi *désespoir*, sauf le scénario de cette fic et je ne me fais aucun bénéfice dessus

**Résumé**: Des mots de trop, à moins que ce soit des mots en moins. Stiles prend une décision qui bouleverse le cours des évènements (je suis trop nulle pour les résumés)

**Petit mot de moi**: Cette histoire s'est imposée d'elle même alors que je tentais laborieusement d'écrire le Scisaac pour la suite de "la faveur". J'y peux rien, c'est Derek et Stiles qui ont poussé tout le monde pour prendre la place! Même mes histoires persos! (aux grands désespoir de mes lecteurs lol) Cette fic est complète et je pense poster une fois par jour et il ne me semble pas qu'il y ai de spoilers sur la saison 3, ou alors une petite mention rapide. Je dirais que ça se situe entre la saison 2 et 3 de Teen Wolf et la saison 4 et 5 De Vampire Diaries. Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture

**PROLOGUE**

Derek se tient devant la porte de la maison des Stilinski. Il hésite à frapper, ne sachant pas comment il va être reçu. Il sait qu'après ce qu'il a fait, Stiles doit vouloir le tuer, mais ce n'est pas son genre de ne donner aucune nouvelle. Pas même à Scott. A chaque fois que le jeune Bêta est venu chez son meilleur ami, il a trouvé porte close et la maison a un air abandonné. Quand l'ainé des loups garou s'est renseigné au poste de police, on lui a répondu que le Shérif avait pris un mois de vacances et qu'il était injoignable.  
Et c'est comme ça que, le mois écoulé, l'Alpha se trouve devant la porte après s'être assuré que la jeep soit bien présente dans l'allée. Honnêtement, si on devait demander au jeune homme comment toute cette histoire avait commencé, il serait bien en peine de vous répondre. Il se souvient d'une dispute, mais ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, Stiles et lui se disputent toujours. C'est même quasiment leur seul mode d'expression. Sauf que cette fois-là a été différente sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Et les mots durs et cruels ont été lancés sur un ton haineux.  
« Putain, mais tu ne vas jamais débarrasser le plancher ? Tu ne vois pas que tu nous gênes ? Que tu es inutile ? À force de devoir protéger ta fragile carcasse, c'est nous qui finissons par être blessés ! Dégage et ne reviens plus jamais ou je jure que cette fois, je t'arrache la tête ! »  
Stiles l'a fixé avec douleur et haine, puis a tourné les talons et personne n'a plus eu de nouvelles depuis. Bien sûr, Derek est allé le voir ensuite, mais il n'aurait vraiment pas dû.  
Pour être honnête, Scott s'est inquiété après deux jours sans nouvelles. Derek a mis plus longtemps. Dix jours, pour être exact. Et puis les questions ont pointé le bout de leur nez. Pourquoi Stiles ne revenait pas ? Il le fait toujours, peu importe ce qu'on peut lui dire. Et puis Derek doit bien avouer qu'il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme l'évite, c'est normal, non ? Surtout après… Après. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il coupe tous contacts. Et s'il avait fait quelque chose d'irrémédiable après ce que l'Alpha lui a fait ? Ce n'est pas son genre, mais qui pourrait être capable de dire ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de Stiles ? En même, si le fils du Shérif avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, ils en auraient entendu parler, non ? Le Shérif aurait appelé Scott, non ? Ces questions tournent encore et toujours dans la tête de l'Alpha alors même qu'il frappe à la porte de la maison de l'humain.  
Dans un premier temps, le loup n'entend rien. Puis il perçoit des bruissements de vêtements et enfin des pas lourd. Quand enfin, le Shérif ouvre la porte, l'Alpha doit se retenir de reculer d'un pas. L'homme a les traits tirés et marqués par la douleur. Cette même douleur forme comme une carapace autour de l'adulte et agresse les sens surdéveloppés de Derek.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hale ? L'agresse le Shérif.  
- Bonjour, Shérif…, commença Derek mais il est vite interrompu par le père de Stiles.  
- Épargne-moi ta politesse de façade et viens-en au fait !  
Le loup serre les dents pour éviter de grogner. « Surtout, reste calme ! » pense-t'il.  
- Je souhaiterais parler à Stiles, s'il vous plait.  
- Non !  
- Écoutez, monsieur, j'ai conscience que vous ne m'appréciez pas, et qu'après ce que j'ai fait, vous…  
- C'est toi qui va m'écouter, loup garou de mes deux, s'exclame le Shérif. Tu ne peux pas parler à mon fils parce qu'il n'est pas ici et qu'il ne reviendra pas. Et même si Stiles avait été là, j'aurais refusé de te laisser entrer. Tu peux escalader la maison pour vérifier mais ça ne t'avancera à rien. Un conseil, n'aie aucun démêlé avec la loi, parce que je ne te louperai pas ! À cause de toi et de tes histoires surnaturelles, j'ai perdu mon unique enfant ! Maintenant, dégage !  
Et l'humain claque la porte, laissant Derek abasourdi. Il sait ! L'homme sait pour les loups garous, mais comment ? Stiles a dû tout lui raconter, mais pour quelle raison a-t-il fait ça ?  
Se secouant, le loup grimpe jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de la bouche sur pattes. Et la vision qui s'offre à lui, lui tire un grognement incrédule. La pièce est… vide. Vide de toute présence de Stiles. Le lit a été débarrassé de ces draps, les portes de l'armoire sont ouvertes, montrant les étagères vides de tous vêtements, le bureau semble avoir été monté à l'instant sans tout le bazar qui l'encombre en temps normal, plus aucunes affiches ou posters n'ornent les murs. Derek ouvre quand même la fenêtre et pénètre dans la pièce. Il inspire profondément et retrouve l'odeur de l'humain, mais c'est une vieille odeur. S'asseyant sur le lit, le loup doit se rendre à l'évidence.  
Stiles est parti et ne reviendra pas…


	2. Chapter 1

_Merci pour les Reviews et les mises en favori. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^_

* * *

**DIX ANS PLUS TARD...**

Stiles gare sa voiture dans l'allée et coupant le moteur, soupire longuement. Pour la énième fois, il se demande si revenir ici après dix ans passés loin de Beacon Hill est réellement une bonne idée. Jusqu'à récemment, il avait toujours dit qu'il ne remettrait jamais un orteil dans la ville de son enfance, mais Stephan lui avait dit quelque chose quelques mois plus tôt et ça a fait son chemin dans son esprit :

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir ton passé. À un moment ou un autre, il te faudra l'affronter ou c'est ton passé qui viendra à toi. Autant que ce soit toi qui choisisses le moment, tu ne crois pas ? »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il a finalement décidé de revenir. Il ne sait pas encore s'il en est heureux ou non. Seul le temps le lui dira. Pour l'instant, il a quelque chose à faire.

Sortant de son véhicule, il attrape sa valise et la petite glacière dans le coffre et s'avance jusqu'au porche. Carrant les épaules, il sort les clés que son père lui a fait parvenir et ouvrant la porte, pénètre dans la maison de son enfance. Les souvenirs l'assaillent aussitôt. Les rires de sa mère, la présence chaude et rassurante de son père, les soirées pyjamas avec Scott, son meilleur ami, la fois où il a caché Derek dans sa chambre… Le jeune homme de vingt-sept ans secoue la tête. Non, surtout ne pas penser à ça. Le jeune homme secoue la tête pour en chasser les souvenirs. Il monte ses affaires dans son ancienne chambre, pose son bagage sur son ancien lit, l'ouvre et avant même de ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire, il sort une petite trousse d'une poche intérieure, une de ces petites pochettes où on peut ranger un nécessaire de couture, mais lui y range autre chose. Stiles saisit la plus grosse fiole, observe quelques instants le contenu, puis va verser la poudre devant l'ouverture de la fenêtre, créant une fine barrière. Satisfait, il range rapidement ses vêtements et redescend mettre le contenu de la glacière au réfrigérateur. Il se restaure rapidement puis décide d'aller voir son père au poste de police.

Sortant de la maison, il contemple sa voiture puis fait la moue. Venir avec sa voiture de sport rouge n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement. Seulement voilà, il est devenu accro à la vitesse quelques neuf ans plus tôt. Choisissant d'être raisonnable, il laisse le bolide dans l'allée et à pieds, prend le chemin du poste de police. Une demi-heure de marche n'allait pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? De toute manière, il n'y a plus grand-chose qui puisse le faire. Cette pensée le fait sourire. Tellement de choses ont changé en dix ans. Pas la petite ville cependant, réalise le jeune homme pendant sa ballade. Et en effet, la petite ville est toujours la même pour qui ne connait pas le côté surnaturel.

Une voix féminine et surprise tire Stiles de ses pensées alors qu'il atteint le poste de police.

- Stiles ? Stiles Stilinski, c'est bien toi ?

Le jeune homme tourne la tête et son regard croise les yeux noisette d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds vénitiens et aux courbes voluptueuses.

- Lydia ? S'étonne-t-il.

La jeune femme se jette dans ses bras avec un petit cri de plaisir. Il la réceptionne sans mal et la serre contre lui, en inspirant profondément son odeur. C'est quelque chose qu'il fait automatiquement. Ça lui permet de reconnaitre toutes les personnes qu'il peut croiser. Lydia Martin sent les fleurs fraichement coupées, la liberté, l'indépendance et… Le loup garou, évidemment. Ainsi, la jeune femme traine toujours avec la meute. Il ne sait pas si c'est réellement une surprise.

Un grondement interrompt l'étreinte des deux amis. Stiles jette un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se tient à quelques pas d'eux. Il le détaille. Aussi grand que lui, les cheveux coupés en brosse, les yeux noirs, une mâchoire carrée actuellement contractée par la contrariété et un corps ferme et musclé. Stiles n'a besoin que d'un coup d'œil et une discrète inspiration pour comprendre que le jeune homme est le lycanthrope dont Lydia porte l'odeur. Le fils du Shérif doit se retenir de montrer les dents en grognant à son tour. Il n'est pas là pour une guerre de territoire. Il est là pour affronter son passé, reprendre le contact avec ses anciens amis et qui sait, le garder et faire enfin la paix avec ses souvenirs. Tout ça ne devrait pas lui prendre très longtemps, une semaine au maximum. Ce n'est donc pas le moment d'entamer un combat avec le loup qui lui fait face. Et puis, il va tenter de garder le secret sur sa nouvelle condition le plus longtemps possible.

Stiles relâche son étreinte sur son ancien amour de jeunesse.

- Tu nous présentes ? demande-t'il.

- Oh, oui bien sûr. Stiles, je te présente Aiden, mon mari. Chéri, je te présente Stiles. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, ajoute-t-elle à l'attention de son compagnon.

- Ah oui, le déserteur, grogne le jeune homme qui ne doit pas avoir plus d'un an ou deux de plus que Stiles.

Quand l'ancien habitant de Beacon Hill prend la main du loup dans la sienne, il ne peut s'empêche de serrer bien plus fort que la politesse l'exige et ne retient pas le sourire de satisfaction qui étire ses lèvres quand les os du loup se brisent sous la pression. Aiden siffle de douleur et retire sa main en fixant le jeune homme d'un regard noir.

Lydia et Stiles discutent quelques minutes, échangent leurs numéros et se font la promesse de déjeuner ensemble. Alors que le fils du Shérif s'éloigne, il entend distinctement le couple parler malgré la distance.

- C'était quoi ça ? grogne Aiden.

- Comment ça ? S'étonne sa femme.

- Il n'est pas humain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est, mais il n'est définitivement pas humain.

- Bien sûr qu'il est humain, s'insurge la rousse. C'est Stiles, que veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre ?

Le supposé humain a un rictus en entrant dans le poste de police. Il savait en revenant, qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher ce qu'il est devenu. Secouant la tête, plus amusé qu'irrité, il s'avance vers le comptoir dans l'intention de demander après son père. Une voix le fige sur place. Une voix qu'il ne pensait pas entendre aussi vite, ni dans ce lieu. Il n'est pas prêt. Mais l'aurait-il été un autre jour ? Il se rend compte que non. Malgré les années de séparation et les mois de réflexion, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette rencontre. Et puis, en revenant, le jeune homme a accepté le risque et même la certitude de croiser cet homme-là.

- Bonjour, que puis-je… Stiles ? fait l'homme à l'accueil du poste de police.

- Bonjour Derek, mon père est là ? demande le jeune homme, fier de sa nonchalance.


	3. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les reviews, les mises en favori et les follow. _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Cette journée commence comme toutes les autres pour Derek Hale. Il s'est levé et habillé comme tous les jours, a bu son café accoudé devant la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donne sur la forêt, comme d'habitude. Deux ans plus tôt, il s'est réveillé avec le besoin urgent de remettre le manoir de sa famille en état. Les travaux ont pris presque vingt mois, mais la demeure familiale a enfin retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Pourquoi a-t-il ressenti ce besoin ? Le loup ne le sait pas, mais il ne peut que s'en féliciter. Certes la maison est un peu grande pour un homme seul, mais la meute vient régulièrement de sorte qu'il n'a en fait que peu de moment de solitude. Le jeune homme de trente-quatre ans mis sa tasse au lave-vaisselle en se frottant le torse au niveau du cœur, en un geste inconscient pour apaiser le vide qui l'habitait. Quand il avait compris ce que ce vide voulait dire après le départ de Stiles, il avait fallu le soutien et la force de la meute au grand complet pour qu'il ne devienne pas fou. Aujourd'hui, il arrive enfin à sourire et vivre, malgré le manque. Mais il y a encore des jours où c'est plus dur que d'autres. Visiblement, ce jour serait un de ceux-là.

Avec un soupir de lassitude –quand est-ce que cette douleur cesserait ?- Derek attrape son arme de service avant de se rendre au poste. C'est étrange comment les choses se sont déroulées entre le Shérif et le Lycanthrope après le départ du jeune bavard. Pendant presque six mois et malgré la vigilance de la meute, l'alpha a tenté de se détruire à coups d'alcool et de bagarres. Jusqu'à ce jour où le jeune Hale avait trouvé plus fort que lui. En même temps, ils étaient plus d'une dizaine face à lui. Armés de couteaux et de chaines, ses adversaires l'aurait probablement tué si le Shérif et ses adjoints n'étaient pas intervenus, appelés par le patron du bar. Derek avait alors fait quelque chose qu'il n'a plus jamais refait depuis. Il s'est effondré dans les bras du shérif, pleurant et hurlant sa peine et sa douleur, appelant Stiles et demandant pardon. Jurant qu'il ne recommencerait plus pour peu que le jeune homme revienne, même s'il ne devait plus jamais avoir de contacts avec l'humain. Il voulait juste le voir et pouvoir veiller sur lui, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas en danger. Le Shérif l'a alors pris en pitié, reconnaissant la douleur identique à la sienne. Après quelques mois à soigner leurs peines ensemble –par un accord tacite, le Shérif ne parle jamais de Stiles-, les deux hommes ont fini par nouer des liens d'amitié et le Lycan est devenu adjoint du shérif presque sans le vouloir. Aujourd'hui cette situation lui convient pleinement. Enfin, presque pleinement. Ce vide dans sa poitrine ne se comblant jamais réellement. Il arrive encore parfois, même après dix ans, que le jeune Hale disparaisse plusieurs jours d'affilés. John Stilinski, le Shérif, sait ce que Derek fait dans ces cas-là, même si les deux hommes n'en parlent jamais. Les disparitions de Derek surviennent toujours à la même période.

Pourtant, ce jour-là semble légèrement différent au Lycan, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Un pressentiment, une sensation de danger imminent fait se dresser les cheveux de sa nuque. Pourtant, en voyant l'homme entrer dans le poste de police, Derek ne s'est pas méfié. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues secondes qu'il a fait le rapprochement. Il a noté la silhouette athlétique, le pli dur et amer de la bouche, les grains de beauté parsemant les joues et le cou du jeune homme, comme autant d'invitation à des jeux amoureux, sans que son esprit tilte. Ce n'est qu'en rencontrant les yeux couleur caramel qu'il comprend. Comprend qu'il est en face de son rêve le plus fou et de son cauchemar le plus intense.

Le Lycan n'est pas prêt. Absolument pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir faire face à l'humain. Pas alors que le shérif ne l'a pas prévenu. C'est comme ça que le Lycanthrope entame son Laïus avant de dire quelque chose de complètement différent.

- Bonjour, que puis-je… Stiles ?

Le loup a senti son cœur accélérer à un point inimaginable. Heureusement, l'humain ne peut pas entendre les soubresauts incontrôlables de son muscle cardiaque. Seulement, en inspirant pour retrouver son calme, le loup sent une odeur qui le met en alerte. Ça sent la poussière et la mort. Ça sent comme dans un cimetière. Et cette odeur provient de Stiles qui se tient juste devant lui, comme si dix ans ne s'étaient pas écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Derek se sent pâlir alors que Stiles lui répond d'un ton froid et impersonnel.

- Bonjour Derek, mon père est là ?

Et le loup en veut à Stiles. Il lui en veut d'être parti, il lui en veut de revenir, il lui en veut de se tenir debout devant lui sans être mis à genoux comme lui-même vient de l'être. Il lui en veut de pouvoir parler de cette voix détachée et froide. Comme s'ils se connaissaient à peine.

- Tu es revenu, souffle le loup.

- De toute évidence, ironise Stiles. Mon père est là ou pas ?

Et Derek sert les poings pour lutter contre l'envie de cogner celui dont l'absence le fait souffrir depuis si longtemps.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? S'exclame le plus âgé.

Le fils du shérif se contente de le regarder de ses yeux devenus glacials.

- Merde Stiles, t'étais passé où ces dix dernières années ? S'emporte le loup.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? demande le plus jeune.

Un frisson remonte le long de l'échine du loup garou. Il ne reconnait pas le jeune homme. Il n'y a pas que son physique qui a changé ou son odeur, son caractère a également subi des transformations. Par exemple, il ne babille plus, ne semble pas nerveux, ne se trémousse pas et son cœur bat à un rythme normal. Derek le détaille plus attentivement. Le jeune homme a les joues plus creuses qu'avant, les épaules et les bras plus développés et moulés dans un T-Shirt à manches longues, les hanches sont toujours aussi fines et sont prises dans un jean taille basse. Le loup peut constater que le jeune homme a fait du sport, beaucoup de sport. Mais le pire est l'aura de danger qui entoure le jeune homme.

- Stiles, soupire Derek.

- Préviens mon père que je suis là, coupe le jeune Stilinski, je vais l'attendre dehors.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Stiles sort du poste de police alors que son téléphone sonne.


	4. Chapter 3

Un coup d'œil à l'écran de l'appareil arrache un sourire à Stiles. Il décroche et aussitôt une voix sarcastique résonne à son oreille.

- Alors gamin, ta tête est toujours attachée à tes épaules ?

- Il faut croire puisque je te réponds, dit Stiles sur le même ton.

Son interlocuteur fait claquer sa langue, faussement agacé.

- Ah ces loups alors ! Incapable de tenir une promesse.

Stiles éclate de rire.

- Eh oui, que veux-tu ? On ne peut pas compter sur eux.

- Oh, fait l'homme au bout du fil. Ça veut dire que tu l'as déjà croisé ?

- Apparemment, il bosse avec mon père, donc oui, je viens de le croiser, acquiesce le jeune homme.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Stiles, gronde l'homme.

- Damon, se moque Stiles.

- Est-ce qu'il faut que je vienne pour voir par moi-même ce qui se passe ?

- Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà prévu de venir, ironise l'ancien humain. Je te connais Damon, tu n'es pas aussi insensible que tu aimerais le faire croire.

- Ouch, ça fait du mal à mon petit cœur ce que tu me dis là, ironise Damon.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de cœur ? demande Stiles d'un ton de fausse innocence.

- Touché, gamin.

- Mon père arrive. Passe le bonjour aux autres.

- Je transmets gamin. Et si tu as le moindre problème…

- J'appelle la cavalerie, complète le jeune homme.

- Mouais, ça je le croirais quand je le verrais.

Les deux hommes éclatent de rire et raccrochent.

Stiles se tourna vers son père qui attend patiemment quelques pas plus loin.

- Stiles, dit l'homme avec un grand sourire et en prenant son fils dans ses bras. C'est bon de te voir de retour.

- Papa, répond simplement le jeune et serre également son père contre lui.

- On va déjeuner ? propose le père. Et tu me raconteras tout ce que tu m'as caché ces dix dernières années. Tu… Tu peux toujours manger, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles éclate de rire.

- Oui papa, je peux toujours manger.

Alors qu'il va monter dans la voiture de patrouille de son Shérif de père, le jeune homme sent un regard sur lui. Relevant la tête, ses yeux croisent ceux bleu vert de Derek qui l'observent depuis la porte du poste de police. Après un salut ironique, ne doutant pas une seule seconde que le loup a écouté la conversation avec Damon et celle avec son père, Stiles monte en voiture.

Derek regarde le véhicule s'éloigner, milles questions tournant dans son esprit. Qu'a fait Stiles pendant dix ans ? Que lui est-il arrivé pour revenir aussi différent aujourd'hui ? Qui est ce Damon ? Qu'est-il pour Stiles ? De quelle promesse ont parlé les deux hommes ? Pourquoi le jeune homme ne pourrait-il pas manger ? Et les deux questions les plus importantes : Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Et va-t-il rester ?

Le téléphone de Derek sonne à sa ceinture, le loup décroche sans prendre la peine de vérifier qui l'appelle. De toute façon, c'est forcément quelqu'un de la meute. Et il a raison.

- Adjoint Hale, annonce-t-il.

- Derek, c'est Scott, annonce le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil. Lydia vient de m'appeler, Stiles…

- Est de retour, je sais, complète le loup plus âgé. Il vient de partir déjeuner avec son père.

- Alors c'est vrai, murmure Scott. Il a dit où il était ? Pourquoi il est de retour ? Ou combien de temps il reste ?

- Pas à moi en tout cas, rétorque l'officier de police avec aigreur.

- Tu as dit qu'il déjeunait avec son père ? Je vais aller les rejoindre.

- Scott, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? C'est de Stiles dont on parle.

- Mais ce n'est plus le Stiles que nous avons connu. Il a… changé, hésite Derek.

- C'est toujours mon meilleur ami, fait un peu froidement le jeune loup.

- Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Sur ces mots un peu amers, les deux hommes raccrochent. Derek soupire. Rentrant dans le poste de police, le jeune homme se demande si Stiles est toujours un ami ou s'il est venu en ennemi. Seul le temps pourra le dire.

Stiles et son père sont attablés dans un restaurant. Les deux hommes discutent tranquillement. La conversation est légère, ils savent qu'il y a certains sujets qu'on ne peut pas aborder en public. Pourtant, John ose poser la question qu'il retient depuis un moment.

- Dis-moi, fils, comment tu fais pour sortir alors qu'il fait jour ?

Le Shérif le sait, la question pourrait être stupide s'il la posait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est à son fils qu'il demande ça. Son fils unique qui a, avant même de quitter Beacon Hill, fait et vu des choses qui rendraient incrédules le plus croyant des croyants. Occupé à mâcher un morceau de son steak saignant, le jeune homme se contente de lever sa main gauche où une lourde chevalière orne son majeur.

- C'est grâce à cette bague ? Questionne John.

Après avoir avalé, Stiles prend le temps de boire une gorgée de son verre de vin avant de répondre.

- C'est Bonnie, une amie, qui l'a faite pour moi.

- Et elle est comme toi ? Ou comme Derek ?

Stiles sourit, un doux sourire tendre et légèrement amusé.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est une sorcière, explique-t-il.

- Une… ? S'étonne le Shérif.

Son fils hoche la tête avant de se raidir.

- Foutu loup garou, marmonne-t'il.

- Scott, annonce John.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.

- Franchement comment j'ai pu croire que mon retour pourrait rester secret ?

- Je ne sais pas fils, je te croyais intelligent pourtant, se moque son père.

- Ha, ha, ha, grimace le jeune homme.

Il se raidit encore plus en sentant son ancien meilleur ami arriver à sa hauteur. Est-ce que Scott est là en ami ou bien est-ce lui qui va être chargé de tenir la promesse faite dix ans plus tôt ? Il se lève et obtient la réponse à sa question presqu'immédiatement. Scott le prend dans ses bras et le serre à l'étouffer.

- Putain, Stiles, murmure le loup dans le cou de son meilleur ami. Tu m'as manqué frangin.

Et puis soudain, le loup se renfrogne. Il a senti quelque chose qui le perturbe.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Pas maintenant, intervient le Shérif.

Le téléphone de représentant de la loi sonne à cet instant, empêchant McCall d'insister. Il aimerait bien pourtant. Parce que la nouvelle odeur que dégage son frère de cœur le met mal à l'aise.

Les deux amis se fixent dans les yeux. Ceux de Stiles restent froids et sans émotions et Scott déglutit difficilement. Il se souvient de ce que Derek lui a dit : « ce n'est plus le Stiles dont on se souvient ». Et il en a la preuve devant lui. Son ami est calme, figé telle une statue et surtout, il ne parle pas. De tout ce qu'il peut constater, c'est ce qui inquiète le plus le loup. Ça et l'odeur. Rhaaa, cette odeur. C'est désagréable et ça lui donne envie de sortir les crocs et de grogner. Or, ça ne lui arrive plus depuis de nombreuses années. Il se contrôle. Principalement grâce à l'étranger qui lui fait face.

- Stiles, interpelle le Shérif qui vient de raccrocher. Derek a été appelé pour un corps. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi pour jeter un coup d'œil.

- Quoi ? s'exclame le loup. Mais ce n'est pas son boulot et…

- En fait, si, intervient tranquillement Stiles. Il va falloir t'y faire mon petit Scott. L'humain fragile et inutile n'est plus. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Ce que vous vouliez tous ?

Le loup garou pâlit d'un coup à ce douloureux rappel. Il n'a rien à répondre à ça. Même s'il n'avait pas été d'accord avec la méthode employée par l'Alpha, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher sur le moment, de se dire qu'écarter son meilleur ami était le mieux à faire pour le protéger. Il avait vite changé d'avis, mais trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, Scott attrape Stiles alors que le jeune homme va monter dans la voiture de son père.

- Attend ! Est-ce que…, hésite le loup. Est-ce qu'on pourra se voir pour… Enfin…

- Bien sûr, acquiesce Stiles. Appelle-moi et on se fera ça.

- Heu, je n'ai pas ton numéro.

Le jeune Stilinski éclate de rire.

- Tu vas vraiment essayer de me faire croire que Lydia ne t'a pas donné mon numéro et toutes les informations qu'elle et son mari ont réussies à grappiller. Allons Scotty, je vous connais, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Puis sans ajouter quoique soit d'autre, Stiles s'installe dans le véhicule de patrouille et le Shérif et son fils partent sur la scène de crime.

Scott sourit. Pendant quelques instants, il a retrouvé son meilleur ami.


	5. Chapter 4

_Merci à tous pour les reviews, les mise en fav et les follow_  
_Nanie: je te répond ici puisque tu es en guest ^^ La suite arrive juste maintenant_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Quand les deux Stilinski arrivent sur la scène de crime, Stiles inspire profondément pour « attraper » toutes les odeurs présentes et les cataloguer. Il y a l'odeur du corps, évidemment, un corps qui est à peine froid. Une odeur jeune et paniquée, probablement la personne qui a trouvé le cadavre, ce que lui confirme un rapide coup d'œil vers l'autre voiture de patrouille où une adolescente pâle et tremblante, malgré la couverture qui couvre ses épaules, fixe le vide pendant qu'un adjoint lui parle. Il y a l'odeur des autres policiers. Et celle de Derek. L'odeur de la forêt environnante couvre presque tout ça et bien plus encore. Presque, mais pas tout à fait, juste en dessous de tout ça, comme un fil, une odeur douce-amère qui fait grogner Stiles.

En entendant ce son, Derek relève la tête de ce qu'il observe sur le corps. Il est surpris d'entendre un grognement aussi bas et menaçant sortir de la gorge de l'humain. Il sait qu'il ne peut probablement plus dire ça de Stiles, que le jeune homme est devenu autre chose. Malgré tout, le loup ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Pour lui, le meilleur ami de Scott sera toujours cet humain maladroit et trop bavard dont il a gardé le souvenir. Un autre souvenir cherche à remonter du fond de sa mémoire, mais l'Alpha le repousse fermement. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Derek regarde Stiles s'approcher du corps et s'accroupir. Face à lui, le jeune homme, malgré sa contrariété évidente et le froncement qui creuse une ride entre ses yeux, fait terriblement jeune. On lui donne à peine vingt ans alors qu'il frôle les trente.

- Tu peux lui tourner la tête, s'il te plait ? demande Stiles.

- Pourquoi ? demande Derek.

- Parce que je veux voir l'autre côté du cou.

- Ça, j'avais bien compris, soupire le loup-garou, mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

- Parce que, si on te le demande, je veux que tu puisses dire que je n'ai pas touché au corps.

- Tu pourrais changer de côté et venir à côté de moi, rétorque le loup.

Stiles a un sourire amusé.

- Tu veux que je m'approche de toi ? Alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que je suis devenu ? Hum, je ne sais pas si je te trouve inconscient ou courageux.

- Quoique tu sois, je reste un loup garou Alpha.

Cette fois, le jeune homme éclate de rire. Mais c'est un rire dur, sans joie.

- Toujours aussi arrogant, hein ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu prends toujours ce que tu veux sans te soucier de ce que ressentent les autres ? Non ! Ne répond pas ! Le stoppe Stiles alors que Derek ouvre déjà la bouche pour répondre. Je m'en fiche en fait. Je savais que venir ici était une mauvaise idée. J'aurais dû rester chez moi.

Le jeune Stilinski se relève et fait quelques pas en direction de son père quand la voix de Derek lui parvient, basse et douloureuse.

- Ne pars pas. S'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas encore.

Le fils du shérif fait violemment volteface et s'apprête à lancer une répartie bien sentie quand la voix légèrement paniquée de son père l'en empêche.

- Stiles ! Viens par-là, s'il te plait !

Le jeune homme serre les poings, s'entaillant les paumes de ses ongles. Derek est dérouté, l'odeur de sang n'a été présente dans l'air que quelques secondes puis s'est tout simplement évanoui. Quoique soit devenu le jeune homme, ses capacités de régénération ont l'air supérieur à celle d'un loup garou.

Quand il s'approche de son père, Stiles remarque que l'odeur douce-amère est plus forte sur l'homme.

- Papa ?

Le Shérif lui tend simplement un papier.

-Ça vient d'être déposé sur ma voiture, explique le policier.

Le jeune home lit le message, le froisse et doit se retenir de feuler de rage. Pourtant, quand il sent une main sur son épaule, il ne peut se retenir. Tous crocs dehors, il se retourne prêt à attaquer… Derek. Le loup fait un bond en arrière.

- Stiles ! Tes yeux ! s'exclame l'adjoint, choqué.

Et en effet, les yeux de Stiles sont cerclés de rouge, les iris sont noirs et des veines saillantes et mouvantes sont apparues juste en dessous. Il faut quelques secondes au fils du Shérif pour retrouver son calme.

- Ne me touche plus. Jamais ! grogne-t-il, menaçant.

- Stiles, souffle Derek.

- Fous-moi la paix, Derek ! Rage le jeune homme. J'ai autre chose à faire que répondre aux questions que tu pourrais te poser.

Le fils du Shérif tourne lentement sur lui-même, à la recherche de l'intrus même s'il est conscient que celui-ci est déjà loin.

- Papa, je pars en chasse, annonce-t-il au Shérif.

- Sois prudent.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Je viens avec toi, annonce Derek.

Stiles soupire, exaspéré.

- Tu ne ferais que me ralentir, dit-il méchamment.

Le jeune homme est content de pouvoir retourner les anciens arguments de l'Alpha contre lui. Rien que pour ça, revenir à Beacon Hill valait le coup. Il se rend compte qu'il éprouve beaucoup de rancœur envers le loup et qu'il faudra qu'il l'évacue à un moment ou un autre. Mais là, ce n'est clairement pas le moment. Il s'éloigne à une allure humaine et quand il est sûr que plus personne ne fait attention à lui, à part un foutu loup garou, il accélère.


	6. Chapter 5

_Merci pour les Review et un gentil chapitre, si si promis, il est gentil celui là ^^_

* * *

Derek suit Stiles des yeux, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme semble s'évanouir dans la nature.

- John, commence-t-il.

- Je sais, soupire l'homme, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il est de taille à faire face.

- Mais faire face à quoi ? S'énerve Derek.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Le loup grogne, exaspéré.

Les deux policiers retournent près du corps et observe la trace de morsure sur le cou de la victime.

- Ce n'est pas un loup qui a fait ça, constate l'Adjoint.

- Je sais, soupire le Shérif.

- Est-ce que vous allez finir par me dire ce qui se passe ? Gronde le loup garou.

- C'est à Stiles de le faire, rétorque sèchement John. Tu devrais réunir la meute. Je vais envoyer un message à Stiles pour qu'il nous rejoigne à ton loft.

- Stiles ? Mais…

- Il vous expliquera. Ou pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision.

Le loup soupire et prend son téléphone pour envoyer un message groupé.

- Tu sais, fait l'humain, il y a une question que je ne t'ai jamais posé, mais maintenant que Stiles est de retour, j'aimerais une réponse.

Derek hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Est-ce que Stiles savait ce que tu ressentais pour lui quand il est parti ?

L'Alpha recule d'un pas trébuchant. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Plus maintenant. Pas après dix ans. Rapidement, Derek repense à tout ce qu'il a dit ou fait. Il repense à tout ce qu'il n'a pas dit ou pas fait.

- Non, il ne savait pas, avoue-t-il dans un souffle. Je ne le savais pas moi-même jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

- Tu devrais peut être commencer par-là, tu ne crois pas ? suggère le Shérif.

- C'est trop tard, murmure Derek.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard.

Trois heures plus tard, la meute au grand complet est réunie dans le loft de l'Alpha Hale. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Cora, Peter, Kira, Danny, Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, Chris argent, le Shérif et Derek, bien sûr, attendent impatiemment. Melissa McCall, la mère de Scott est de garde à l'hôpital. Ils parlent du meurtre et évidemment, du retour de Stiles et ils cherchent comment les deux faits peuvent être reliés. Mais tant que l'ancien humain n'est pas là, ils n'ont pas vraiment de réponse à trouver. Après que Derek ait expliqué ce qu'il a vu de la transformation de l'humain, Peter a empoigné son pc portable pour se lancer dans quelques recherches et Chris a sorti son Bestiaire. Quand Stiles est parti, les deux hommes ont tout naturellement repris son rôle.

Stiles arrive enfin dans le loft et c'est comme si un vent de tempête se mettait à souffler sur la meute. Le jeune homme grogne de rage, les yeux noirs cerclés de rouge, les veines mouvantes sont de retour sous ses yeux. Il a les vêtements un peu chiffonnés, mais c'est la seule indication qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Il y a apparemment eu un combat et vu l'état du jeune homme, il n'en est pas sorti vainqueur. La tension de Stiles se propage au loup.

- Stiles, hésite le Shérif.

- John, intervient Peter. Laissez-lui le temps de se calmer. Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée d'approcher un prédateur quand il est dans cet état.

- Un prédateur ? Ricane Erica. C'est de Stiles dont tu parles. Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?

- Heu, Erica, balbutie Isaac en reculant d'un pas. Regarde ses yeux avant de te moquer.

Et la louve n'est pas la seule à faire ce que dit le frisé. Trop concentré sur l'état émotionnel de Stiles, la plupart des loups n'ont pas remarqué son visage. Ils reculent tous. Scott se place devant Kira et Ethan et Aiden font de même avec Danny et Lydia. Derek décide d'intervenir.

- Stiles, calmes toi ! Ordonne-t-il en s'approchant du fils du Shérif.

Contrairement à ce que les autres pourraient penser, le jeune homme n'attaque pas l'Alpha. Il se contente de feuler dans sa direction.

Stiles est bien plus qu'énervé, il est même au-delà de la rage et pour un être comme lui, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de perdre le contrôle ainsi. Pour tenter de se calmer, il exprime ce qu'il ressent.

- Cet enculé m'est tombé dessus ! Hurle-t-il. Je me suis fait avoir comme un gamin et il m'a brisé la nuque, putain !

- Brisé la nuque ? relève Cora. Merde, mais t'es quoi ?

Stiles crache dans sa direction. Il ne la connait pas. Visiblement elle fait partie de la meute, mais c'est probablement une raison de plus de ne pas lui faire confiance. C'est Peter qui répond.

- C'est un vampire.

Les jumeaux, Aiden et Ethan, ne peuvent se retenir. Ils explosent de rire. Le vampire tourne ses yeux enragés sur eux et avant que quiconque puisse tenter de le retenir ou au moins de le raisonner, il entre en action.

Il se déplace à une telle vitesse que personne ne le voit bouger. En quelques secondes, Ethan est projeté contre un mur et Aiden a été écarté de Lydia. Le mari de la rousse a les bras fermement retenu dans le dos par une main d'acier, l'autre main de Stiles oblige le loup à dévoiler son cou et les crocs du vampire sont proches de la gorge offerte.

- Je n'ai jamais mangé de loup-garou, fait Stiles d'une voix froide et menaçante. Je me demande s'il y a une différence avec un humain. Tu veux servir de cobaye ?

La meute reste pétrifiée. Les loups n'ont rien vu et ça les met mal à l'aise. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude. Lydia finit par s'approcher lentement, ignorant les mises en garde de ses amis. Elle connait Stiles. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il a toujours fait partie de sa vie. Pendant longtemps, le jeune homme l'a aimé. Ça devrait compter, se dit-elle. Au moins, un peu.

- Stiles ? Appelle-t-elle le plus calmement possible. Ne le tue pas. S'il te plait. Je l'aime. S'il te plait. Pour moi. Relâche-le.


	7. Chapter 6

Le vampire darde son regard furieux sur elle. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il semble jauger une proie. Et puis, lentement –très lentement- les yeux du jeune homme retrouvent leur couleur caramel, les veines mouvantes s'effacent petit à petit et les crocs se rétractent. Il relâche le loup garou et le pousse en direction de la rousse.

- Tiens-le loin de moi, prévient-il. La prochaine fois, je ne serais peut-être pas capable de ne pas le tuer.

Lydia récupère son loup en hochant la tête en direction de Stiles.

- Un vampire, murmure Scott, incrédule. Comment c'est arrivé ? Je veux dire, c'était fait exprès, on t'a forcé ou… ?

Stiles interrompt d'un rire grinçant celui qui a été son meilleur ami.

- En fait, ce que tu veux savoir, c'est si c'était un accident ! crie le fils du Shérif. Eh bien, figure-toi que non. Quand je suis parti d'ici, j'ai rencontré des personnes qui m'ont fait confiance ! Des personnes qui ont trouvé que je n'étais pas inutile ! Des personnes qui en sont venus à tenir à moi !

Chaque mot prononcé par le jeune homme est comme autant d'éclats dans le cœur et l'âme de Derek. L'Alpha le sait, ces paroles s'adressent à lui. L'adjoint du Shérif se crispe et jette un regard douloureux au père de Stiles. John avait tort, dire à Stiles ce qu'il ressentait il y a dix ans –ce qu'il ressent toujours- est une mauvaise idée. Ça ne changera rien. Peut être à l'époque, mais plus maintenant. Il est trop tard. Bien trop tard !

- Comment ? demande Chris.

- Comment je suis devenu un vampire ? Grince le jeune homme. Ça ne vous regarde pas, chasseur !

- Moi, ce que je voudrais bien savoir, lance Isaac, c'est comment tu peux sortir en plein jour. Je croyais que les vampires ne le pouvaient pas. Enfin, c'est ce que dit Anne Rice.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te révéler mes faiblesses, crache Stiles.

- Si on en revenait à nos moutons, s'exclame Erica. On n'est sûrement pas là pour voir Stiles péter un plomb. Alors, pourquoi cette réunion ?

Le Shérif relate alors ce qui se passe. La découverte du corps, la morsure. A ce moment-là, tous les regards se tournent vers Stiles.

- Je ne me nourris pas à la veine des gens ! S'insurge-t-il.

- Comment tu fais alors ? Questionne Danny.

- Banque de sang et animaux, si je ne peux pas faire autrement.

John Stilinski reprend ses explications. Il raconte la découverte du mot. Son fils prend ensuite le relais.

- Le mot m'était clairement adressé. « Viens me chercher Draculito » Et j'ai foncé tête baissée, rage-t'il.

- Draculito ? S'étonne Scott. Pourquoi Draculito ?

- C'est le surnom que me donnait Ala… Un ami, se reprend le vampire.

Le sujet a l'air douloureux et tous se demandent qui était cet Ala-quelque chose. C'est Boyd qui ose poser la question que la meute se pose.

- Et ça ne pourrait pas être lui ?

Stiles se crispe.

- Il est mort.

Cette fois, c'est une certitude. Le sujet est douloureux et cet ami était important pour le jeune homme. À quel point ? C'est une question que personne ne pose, même si ça démange Scott et Derek, pour des raisons différentes.

- Alors, c'est un vampire ? Questionne Chris. Celui qui a tué la victime ?

- Toujours en mode chasseur, hein ? Ironise Stiles. Et sans attendre la réponse, il enchaine : Ouais, c'est un vampire et il m'a suivi. Pourquoi ? Ça, c'est une bonne question que je ne manquerais pas de lui poser une fois que je lui aurais arraché les bras.

La tirade du jeune homme est à la fois rassurante et inquiétante. Rassurante parce qu'il a parlé vite et presque sans respirer, comme le Stiles qu'ils connaissaient le faisait. Inquiétante, parce que ses mots suggèrent une violence qu'il n'avait pas en lui avant. Devenir un vampire a changé le jeune homme.

Le fait d'être un vampire n'est probablement pas la seule raison de ce changement, se disent ceux qui l'ont connu quand il était humain. Connaissant la propension de Stiles à se retrouver mêlé à des choses que tout humain normalement constitué éviterait instinctivement, Stiles a forcément dû se retrouver impliqué dans des choses qu'ils ne peuvent qu'imaginer.

- Tu es sûr qu'il t'a suivi ? interroge Peter.

Pour toute réponse, le vampire tend le mot qu'il a gardé. L'ancien Alpha le prend. Le message est écrit en rouge sur une serviette en papier d'un endroit appelé « Le Mystic Grill »

- Mystic Grill ? demande le loup le plus âgé de la meute.

- C'est un bar, là où je vis, explique Stiles.

Le jeune homme semble avoir repris le contrôle et parle désormais calmement. Peter a les doigts qui le démangent. Il doit se retenir d'attraper son pc pour lancer une recherche sur ce « Mystic Grill ».

Le téléphone de Stiles sonne, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Le vampire soupire, regarde le nom de l'appelant et soupire encore. Pourtant, il décroche.

- Hey, Caroline ! dit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux. Comment ça va, ma belle ?

Derek sent la jalousie lui étreindre le cœur. Qui est cette Caroline ? Stiles semble l'apprécier et ça ne plait pas à l'Alpha.

« Ça va bien et toi ? Pas de problème ? »

- Aucun problème, répond joyeusement l'ex-humain. D'ailleurs, je suis avec la meute là.

« Et comment ça se passe ? »

- Super bien.

« Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? »

- Parce que tu es perspicace ? Écoute, ajoute-t-il très vite. Je te rappelle plus tard.

« Pourquoi ? »

- Parce que les loups ont de très bonnes oreilles.

« Sérieux ? Les tiens aussi ? Ils m'entendent là ? »

- Comme si c'était à eux que tu parlais.

« Donc, si je dis que s'ils te font du mal, je viendrais mettre la ville de Beacon Hill à feu et à sang, le message est passé ? » demande la jeune femme, mortellement sérieuse.

Honnêtement, Caroline est une gentille fille, douce, le cœur sur la main et toujours prête à aider son prochain. Mais elle peut aussi devenir la plus féroce des vampires pour peu qu'on s'en prenne à ceux à qui elle tient. C'est parfois un peu effrayant, mais aussi étrangement réconfortant. Stiles sourit. Il n'est pas seul. En cas de coup dur, il a des amis sur qui il peut réellement compter.

- Le message est passé, assure-t-il.

« Bien. Rappelle-moi vite. »

- Promis.

Les deux vampires raccrochent.

- Heu, elle n'était pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? demande timidement Kira.

- Oh que si, sourit Stiles. Caroline est adorable, mais quand on fait chier ceux qu'elle aime, elle peut devenir redoutable.

Puis le jeune homme observe attentivement la jeune asiatique en fronçant les sourcils.

- On ne se connait pas, réalise-t'il. Tu es qui toi ? Et tu es quoi ? ajoute-t-il après avoir reniflé.

- Je suis Kira, la femme de Scott, le renseigne-t-elle. Je suis un Kitsune de foudre.

- La femme de Scott ? S'étonne-t-il. Mais, et Allison ?

Ou comment jeter un froid…


	8. Chapter 7

_Attention! Lemon M/M dans ce chapitre. Si vous n'aimez pas les relations sexuelles entre hommes et détaillées (si y a pas de détails, à quoi ça sert hein? lol), ou si vous êtes mineur, merci de passer votre chemin ou de ne pas venir vous plaindre. Parce que vous êtes préven(e)us ^^_

_Attention! Relation légèrement forcée!_

* * *

Stiles se laisse tomber sur son lit. Il est épuisé. D'abord d'avoir fait près de trois mille cinq cents kilomètres en moins de quarante-huit heures et ensuite par sa « mort ». Il a besoin de dormir s'il veut pouvoir assimiler tout ce que lui a raconté la meute. L'arrivée de la meute d'Alpha quelques semaines après son départ, le Darach, l'arrivée de Kira et de sa mère, toutes deux des Kitsunes, le Nogitsune qui a pris possession d'Allison. La mort de la jeune fille quand la meute n'a pas pu faire autrement que la tuer. Ça faut beaucoup à enregistrer et comprendre même pour lui. Il soupire et s'installe confortablement, s'endormant rapidement. Le rêve commence presqu'immédiatement. En fait, c'est plus un souvenir qu'un rêve.

**FLASHBACK**

**« Stiles fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, il n'arrive pas à croire que les loups puissent le jeter comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux. Bon, ok, il les a souvent aidé sans recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un simple merci en retour, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il l'a fait à la base. C'est juste qu'il est incapable de ne pas filer un coup de main quand il en a la possibilité. Mais visiblement, personne ne veut de son aide. Il s'énerve tout seul et de plus en plus quand Derek rentre dans sa chambre, par la fenêtre comme d'habitude. L'adolescent se lance aussitôt dans une violente tirade.**

** - Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et tu ne peux pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ? J'en ai ras le bol que vous preniez ma fenêtre pour l'entrée de service de cette maison ! Et en plus, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je croyais que si tu me revoyais, tu m'arracherais la tête ? T'as changé d'avis ? Tu t'es rendu compte que sans moi, les recherches seraient beaucoup plus lentes et pas forcément bien faites ? C'est ça, hein ? T'as besoin de moi pour une recherche. Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que ta recherche, tu peux te la foutre au…**

**Mais il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que deux mains dures le jettent sur le lit. L'humain atterrit à plat ventre sur le matelas et aussitôt, l'Alpha s'allonge sur lui, calant son érection entre les fesses du jeune homme. De ses dents –humaines, heureusement-, Derek marque légèrement la nuque de Stiles qui gémit sous les assauts de l'homme plus âgé. Il ne sait pas très bien ce qui se passe et n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir. Ses hormones d'adolescent dansent la samba et l'empêchent de réfléchir. Le bruit que son T-Shirt fait en se déchirant sous l'action des mains du loup lui arrache un soupir d'anticipation. L'Alpha mord alors les épaules et le dos de l'adolescent, laissant des marques plus profondes que sur la nuque. Stiles aimerait pouvoir se retourner, mais Derek l'en empêche. Le jeune proteste enfin quand le loup lui arrache son pantalon de survêtement et son boxer.**

** - Derek ! Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**Mais ses protestations restent lettres mortes. Le jeune homme se débat quand il sent un doigt humide se presser contre son entrée.**

** - Derek ! Merde, arrête !**

**Le loup se penche pour pouvoir parler à l'oreille de l'humain.**

** - Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'arrête ? demande-t-il, en empoignant la verge bandée de Stiles. Ça a l'air de te plaire pourtant.**

** - Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Gémit le jeune homme.**

** - Parce que j'en ai envie.**

**Cette simple phrase abat les réticences du jeune homme. L'Alpha a envie de lui. Et Stiles doit bien avouer que lui aussi, il a envie de Derek, même s'il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de douceur et de tendresse.**

** D'un bras passé autour des hanches de l'adolescent, le loup le fait se mettre à genoux et l'humain geint quand le doigt du Lycan s'infiltre dans son anus. Mais Derek commence à le masturber, lui faisant oublier l'inconfort de cette pénétration et la sensation somme toute assez désagréable.**

** - Détend toi, grogne le loup.**

** - Facile à dire pour toi, répond avec humeur l'adolescent.**

**Le rythme de la main de l'Alpha sur le membre du jeune s'accélère le faisant gémir et Stiles se rend à peine compte que le doigt entame un va et vient entre ses reins. Lorsque le deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, l'adolescent se crispe à nouveau. Et puis soudain, les doigts du loup trouvent cette petite boule de nerfs, véritable centre de plaisir qui fait crier le jeune. A tel point, qu'il proteste quand les doigts le quittent.**

** Quand Stiles sent quelque chose de plus imposant se présenter à son entrée, il commence à paniquer. Mais Derek pose fermement les mains sur les hanches de son amant et entame la pénétration d'une poussée lente mais régulière. Le jeune humain gémit de douleur. Ça fait mal, ça brûle et il veut que l'adulte s'arrête. Pourtant, bien vite, les hanches de Derek viennent s'appuyer contre ses fesses et le loup reste immobile quelques instants pour le laisser s'habituer à l'invasion. Quand il sent l'humain se détendre légèrement, Derek entame un lent recul et revient toujours aussi lentement.**

** Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Stiles gémisse à nouveau, de plaisir cette fois. La douleur est toujours présente, mais petit à petit, elle s'éloigne. C'est comme si l'humain avait en lui un interrupteur qui changeait cette douce brûlure en un tendre plaisir. Les mouvements de l'Alpha se font plus amples et plus rapides, les faisant grogner de concert. En quelques minutes, les va et vient deviennent plus chaotiques, moins maitrisés. Alors Derek lâche la hanche du plus jeune et reprend la masturbation de l'érection de l'adolescent.**

** - Jouis pour moi ! Ordonne l'Alpha à l'oreille de Stiles.**

**Et le plus jeune ne met pas très longtemps à obéir. L'orgasme le foudroie, faisant se resserrer les muscles de ses fesses sur le membre de Derek qui se met à le pilonner avec plus de force et de frénésie. Le loup grogne quand il jouit, puis laisse retomber son front sur l'épaule de l'humain. Ils halètent tous les deux, mais le Lycan se reprend rapidement et se retire du corps de l'adolescent. Stiles se retourne et peut enfin regarder son amant. Il est stupéfait de voir les yeux du loup rougeoyer. Mais ce qui le choque le plus, c'est que Derek ne s'est même pas déshabillé. Il s'est contenté d'ouvrir son jean et de repousser son boxer pour le prendre. Il porte même encore sa veste en cuir !**

** Toute l'horreur de la situation le frappe, quand Stiles percute. Le loup a dit qu'il avait envie, pas qu'il avait envie de lui. Il a offert sa virginité à un type qui s'est servi de lui. Il s'est fait baiser, littéralement. L'adolescent sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'il sent quelque chose s'écouler d'entre ses fesses. Ce salaud n'a même pas mis de préservatif !**

** - Stiles ? Fait Derek en se rajustant.**

**Et il semble sincèrement surpris par le désarroi de l'humain.**

** - Va-t'en ! Rugit l'humain. Et je te préviens, moi non plus, je ne veux plus te voir ! Dis-toi bien qu'à partir de maintenant, j'aurais toujours une arme chargée de balles remplies d'aconit tue loup et je n'hésiterais pas à te descendre si tu t'approches encore de moi !**

**Derek recule d'un pas, ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés.**

** - Stiles, je ne voulais pas…, commence-t-il.**

** - Oh ça, ricane le jeune homme, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Maintenant, DÉGAGE !**

**L'Alpha lui jette un regard que l'humain n'arrive pas à déchiffrer et d'ailleurs Stiles n'en a pas envie, puis le Lycan repart par la fenêtre. L'adolescent se traîne sous la douche et s'effondre en larmes sous l'eau qui devient froide à mesure que le temps passe. C'est ainsi que le Shérif retrouve son fils. »**


	9. Chapter 8

Merci à tous et toutes pour les reviews, les mises en favori et les follows ^^

Bon, je vous préviens, Stiles va encore être pas très gentil (cette phrase me semble bizarre, mais je vais la laisser comme ça ;) )

* * *

Le vampire se redresse vivement sur son lit, la respiration sifflante et les joues humides. Portant les mains à son visage, il les retire tâchées de sang. C'est ainsi que les vampires pleurent, se rappelle-t-il. Des larmes de sang. Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, il se rend compte qu'il est cinq heures du matin et qu'il ne parviendra pas à se rendormir. Pas avec le spectre de ses souvenirs qui menace d'envahir ses rêves. Le jeune homme pensait en avoir fini avec ça, mais visiblement, Stephan avait raison. Le passé vous rattrape toujours.

Secouant la tête, Stiles se lève, passe par la salle de bain laver les dernières traces rouges sur son visage et descend à la cuisine pour boire sa poche de sang quotidienne. Il pourrait la boire froide, mais il aime que le sang soit tiède. Alors qu'il transfère le contenu de la poche dans un bol, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Le vampire ne s'inquiète pas, c'est certainement son père qui a été appelé pour urgence et qui rentre.

Si c'est bien un représentant de la loi qui vient d'entrer, ce n'est pas celui auquel Stiles pense. Le jeune Stilinski se raidit en voyant Derek s'encadrer sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Le vampire met calmement son bol au micro-ondes. Pendant que le liquide chauffe, les deux hommes se fixent. Les yeux du vampire sont durs et froids. Ceux du loup sont douloureux. Quand le micro-ondes émet un « bip », Stiles sort son bol et c'est appuyé contre le comptoir qu'il boit sans jamais quitter l'Alpha du regard. Derek grimace légèrement et l'ex-humain sait très bien pourquoi.

- Je suppose que je ne t'en propose pas ? Se moque-t-il.

- Non, merci, répond le Lycan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ?

- J'ai senti l'odeur du sang.

- Avec un vampire dans la maison, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ironise le dit vampire. Et si tu me donnais la vraie raison de ta présence ? Parce que je doute que tu sois là par pur hasard. Et avoir senti l'odeur du sang est une excuse pitoyable.

Derek soupire et s'installe à la table de la cuisine. Ce qu'il a à dire n'est pas facile et il ne sait même pas par où commencer.

- Je suis inquiet, avoue l'Alpha.

Il en grognerait presque. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait s'excuser, expliquer ce qui s'est passé dix ans plus tôt, même s'il ne comprend toujours pas.

Un rire sarcastique s'élève dans la cuisine. Stiles n'a rien fait pour retenir ce rire. Bien au contraire.

- Derek Hale qui avoue être inquiet, ironise le vampire. Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour voir ce jour arriver.

- Stiles, soupire le loup.

C'est au tour de l'ex-humain de soupirer. Il s'installe également à la table. Les deux hommes ne sont séparés que par le meuble. Si l'un d'eux tendait une jambe, il pourrait toucher l'autre. Ils en sont conscients tous les deux.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Veut savoir Stiles.

- Ce vampire, commence Derek. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'entrer ici et de t'égorger dans ton sommeil ?

Le vampire ricane.

- Alors, outre le fait que m'égorger ne me tuerait pas, il ne peut pas rentrer dans la maison sans y avoir été invité par l'un des habitants. Un habitant vivant. Ce qui fait que seul mon père peut le faire et il est protégé.

- Protégé comment ?

Stiles grogne. Il n'a pas très envie de donner autant d'informations sur les vampires mais il est conscient qu'il devra le faire à un moment ou un autre pour que la meute puisse se protéger efficacement. Il est également conscient que si ses anciens amis sont en danger, c'est à cause de lui. En revenant à Beacon Hill, il a ramené ses problèmes avec lui. Même s'il ignorait en avoir.

- Verveine, dit-il sans plus de précisions.

- Verveine ? Répète Derek.

- Aussi appelé Veine de Vénus, même si je trouve ce nom ridicule. Les loups garous ont l'aconit, les vampires ont la verveine.

- Et ça suffit pour empêcher un vampire de te tuer ?

- Non, rigole Stiles. Ça affaiblit un vampire ou ça l'empêche de t'obliger à faire quelque chose. S'il veut te tuer, il peut toujours le faire. Il y a d'autres moyens de tuer quelqu'un qu'en le vidant de son sang, tu sais.

- Attend, s'affole l'Alpha. Un vampire peut nous obliger à faire quelque chose contre notre volonté ?

- Oui. Si je le voulais là, je pourrais t'obliger à tuer toute la meute. Et tu ne le saurais même pas avant de le faire. C'est ce qu'on appelle « la compulsion ». C'est de l'hypnose en fait, explique le fils du Shérif.

- Montre-moi ! Exige Derek.

- Pardon ?

- Oblige-moi à faire quelque chose !

- Heu, Derek, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, hésite le vampire.

- Fais-le !

- Très bien, soupire Stiles. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui l'as demandé, prévient-il.

Le loup hoche la tête et observe le vampire regarder autour de lui comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire faire. Et puis, le jeune homme plante ses yeux caramel dans ceux bleu-vert du loup et Derek voit ses pupilles se dilater.

La seconde suivante, Stiles est debout, occupé à rincer son bol et Derek a un gout métallique dans la bouche. Le loup déglutit et se rend compte que le gout est celui du sang. Il ouvre de grands yeux, stupéfait.

- Tu m'as fait boire du sang ? S'étrangle-t-il.

- C'est toi qui l'a demandé, rappelle vivement le vampire.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me faire boire du sang ! S'insurge le loup.

- J'aurais pu te faire danser la macarena à poil dans la rue ou te forcer à te planter un couteau dans le cœur, gronde Stiles, menaçant. Estime-toi heureux.

Derek baisse la tête et fixe ses mains.

- Tu ne me pardonneras jamais ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? murmure l'adjoint du Shérif.

- Il est l'heure pour toi de partir, annonce le fils du shérif d'une voix froide après avoir rangé son bol avec plus de force que nécessaire. N'oublie pas de dire à la meute de se procurer de la verveine. Ils peuvent en boire ou toujours en avoir sur eux. J'irais aujourd'hui en mettre dans les réserves d'eau de la ville.

- Stiles, murmure Derek.

- Je peux te forcer à partir, gronde le vampire, ses yeux virant au noir, les veines commençant à apparaitre, ainsi que ses crocs.

L'Alpha se lève lentement et s'avance vers la porte d'entrée. Après avoir ouvert le battant, il s'arrête et demande sans se retourner.

- Tu as dit que pour qu'un vampire entre, il devait être invité par un habitant de la maison. Un habitant vivant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

Le Lycan est incapable de terminer sa phrase. Derek ne peut pas le dire, il n'y arrive pas.

- Que pour devenir un vampire, il faut mourir ? Termine Stiles, avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Oui, Derek, pour devenir un vampire, je suis mort.

- Comment ? Veut savoir le loup.

- La nuque brisée. Maintenant DEGAGE !

Derek, cette fois, part sans se retourner.


	10. Chapter 9

_Merci à tous et toutes pour les reviews (je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^)_

* * *

L'Alpha sort de la maison du shérif, les mains tremblantes et le pas hésitant. Il s'installe au volant de sa voiture, mais est incapable de démarrer. Ses mains tremblent trop et il n'arrive pas à trouver l'emplacement du démarreur. Les clés tombent sur le tapis de sol et le loup ne fait rien pour les récupérer. Incapable de rester là, il ressort de la voiture et s'élance en courant en direction de la forêt. Il se transforme, se fichant royalement que quelqu'un puisse le voir.

Stiles est mort et Derek n'était pas là pour le sauver, pour le protéger. À cause de ce qu'il a fait, le jeune homme a choisi de mourir pour devenir un vampire. Le loup garou sent un poids écraser ses épaules. Le poids de la culpabilité qu'il hurle, le visage levé vers le ciel, exprimant sa douleur. Voir le jeune Stilinski être un vampire, l'entendre dire qu'il est mort pour ça, savoir qu'il a choisi d'être transformé, c'est la punition pour ce qu'il a fait, Derek le sait. Après avoir provoqué la mort de sa famille, parce qu'il s'est laissé séduire par Kate Argent, le chef de la meute de Beacon Hill est responsable de la mort de Stiles. Parce que même si le fils du Shérif s'est tenu devant lui, respirant et vivant, si le Lycan n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait, Stiles ne serait pas parti et ne serait pas devenu un vampire. Encore une fois, tout est de sa faute.

Le Lycan hurle encore et il sait que tous les loups des environs ont entendu ses hurlements lupins et qu'ils vont qu'inquiéter. Mais Derek s'en moque. Il n'est pas tellement surpris que Scott arrive à ses côtés. Après le départ de Stiles, les deux loups se sont rapprochés. Frères de douleur. McCall connait les sentiments que l'Alpha nourrissait envers son meilleur ami avant le départ de celui-ci. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux-là, il n'est au courant que de la dispute. Mais le Bêta se doute qu'il y a eu quelque chose de plus grave, même si les mots prononcés ont été durs.

Mais pour l'instant, il a quelque chose de plus urgent à faire que chercher à comprendre ce qui s'est passé dix ans plus tôt. Il doit calmer le chef de meute qui frappe un tronc d'arbre jusqu'à en avoir les mains en sang.

- Derek ! crie-t-il en tentant de retenir l'Alpha. Arrête ! Mais arrête bordel !

Mais le Lycan ne l'écoute pas. Il continue de frapper le pauvre tronc qui n'a rien demandé à personne. Et même quand un craquement ébranle le silence de la forêt, le loup continue. Il faut l'intervention de Scott qui tire Derek hors de la trajectoire de l'arbre qui vient d'être abattu à mains nues, pour que l'adjoint du Shérif cesse ces coups et s'effondre sur le sol.

- Derek, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Souffle Scott, inquiet alors qu'il est accroupi à ses côtés.

Alors que l'Alpha ne répond toujours pas, le Bêta attrape les mains martyrisées et en extraient doucement les échardes. Derek tressaille mais c'est sa seule réaction et Scott a peur. Il n'a vu le loup comme ça qu'une seule fois. Après le départ de Stiles. Et Scott commence à comprendre. Ça concerne forcément le vampire.

- Derek, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Stiles ? demande-t'il le plus calmement possible.

- Il est mort, souffle Derek, la voix étranglée.

- Quoi ? Panique le Bêta.

- Pour devenir un vampire, murmure l'Alpha, il est mort. C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas fait… Si je ne lui avais pas fait ÇA, il serait resté ici et il serait toujours humain. Il ne serait pas mort. C'est ma faute !

La fin de la tirade du loup est exprimée dans un hurlement douloureux. Scott prend quelques instants pour retrouver son calme. Son meilleur ami va bien et il n'est pas mort. Enfin, s'il a bien compris, techniquement, Stiles est mort mais il va bien quand même. Le plus jeune loup peut se concentrer sur l'autre problème.

- Pourquoi ce serait ta faute ? Interroge-t'il.

L'Alpha prend une profonde inspiration un peu tremblante et marmonne quelque chose que Scott ne comprend pas.

- J'ai absolument rien compris.

- J'ai fait une connerie, murmure Derek. J'ai… Quand Stiles est parti, ça faisait plus d'un an que je me retenais. Je veux dire, quand je vous ai connu, quand tu as été mordu, vous aviez quoi ? Seize ans ?

- Presque dix-sept, acquiesce Scott.

Maintenant que Derek est lancé, il ne semble plus vouloir s'arrêter.

- Presque dix-sept ans et moi, j'en avais presque vingt-quatre. Il était jeune, trop jeune. Je l'ai voulu dès que je l'ai vu et mon côté loup aussi. Mais je voulais attendre ses dix-huit ans. Je voulais qu'il puisse vivre un peu avant de le revendiquer comme mien. Seulement… je voulais le protéger, le garder à l'abri, tu vois ? Et lui, il n'arrêtait pas de se mettre en danger pour nous aider. J'avais peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, qu'il soit blessé ou pire. Et je devenais fou et le loup avec moi. Et après, il y a eu cette dispute et j'ai juste pété les plombs. Je lui ai dit de ne plus se mêler de nos affaires, je lui ai dit de ne plus revenir, je l'ai menacé. Je voulais juste le protéger et au final, c'est moi qui l'ai blessé…

- Derek, intervient Scott, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Même moi, je n'en pouvais plus d'avoir peur pour lui. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il partirait à cause de ça.

L'Alpha a un ricanement amer.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'il est parti. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait ensuite… Je n'ai pas pu me retenir…

Le Bêta attend, mais son chef de meute ne semble rien vouloir ajouter.

- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ?

- Je lui ai fait du mal.

- Putain, Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Stiles ? Crie Scott.

C'est dans un murmure à peine audible que l'Alpha répond.

- Je crois… Je crois que je l'ai violé.


	11. Chapter 10

Stiles, en survêtements, court. Il est un vampire, certes, ça ne l'empêche pas de prendre soin de son corps. Seulement, pour une fois, ce n'est pas une course pour se maintenir en forme. Il a un but, comme le prouve ses poches déformées par des fioles remplies de verveine. C'est à une allure humaine qu'il rejoint le réservoir d'eau potable qui dessert la ville et ces environs. Une fois sur place, il verse la verveine et récupère les fioles. Il va falloir qu'il refasse le plein. Peut-être que Deaton pourra l'aider. Le vampire ne sait pas si l'émissaire est toujours là, mais ça ne coûte rien de vérifier. Il repart donc en direction de la ville. Et pour que cette course soit vraiment productive, il passe par les bois. Au moins là, il pourra se lâcher.

À une allure vampirique, il traverse vivement la forêt, telle une flèche. Quand soudain, une vision incroyable le stoppe net. Le manoir Hale a été rénové. L'habitation a retrouvé toute sa splendeur d'antan. Aucune trace de l'incendie provoqué par Kate argent ne subsiste. Sans savoir pourquoi, Stiles sourit.

- Hey, vous êtes sur une propriété…, s'écrit une voix féminine. Oh ! C'est toi !

Stiles découvre la jeune femme brune qui lui a demandé ce qu'il était la veille, au loft de Derek. Elle doit avoir à peu de chose près, le même âge que lui, de grands yeux marron et une mâchoire volontaire. Elle le fixe depuis le pas de la porte.

- Désolé, dit-il courtoisement. Je ne voulais pas envahir ta propriété. Je m'en vais.

- Attend ! Le rappelle-t-elle alors qu'il tourne déjà les talons.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? lui demande-t-elle un peu durement.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? rétorque-t-il sur le même ton.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il se met en position défensive. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a l'impression qu'elle va l'attaquer.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu reviens maintenant, alors que mon frère commence enfin à t'oublier, crache-t-elle.

- Et ton frère, c'est ?

- Derek.

Malgré lui, Stiles a un soupir de soulagement. Il se mettrait bien une claque, mais il ne peut pas le faire devant la jeune femme, aussi le fait-il mentalement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire qu'elle ne soit pas la femme ou la petite amie de l'Alpha ? Il n'en a rien à faire. Absolument rien. Et c'est là qu'il réalise. Si le Lycan venait le voir et s'excusait, il lui pardonnerait.

« Pathétique » se dit-il. « Je suis pathétique. »

- Rappelle-moi ton prénom.

- Cora.

- Eh bien Cora, laisse-moi te dire un truc, fait-il, la menace clairement audible dans sa voix. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Ça me concerne, si ça concerne mon frère, crache-t-elle.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu es au courant de toute la vie de Derek et inversement ? Se moque-t-il.

- Exactement !

- Oh ! Donc, il est au courant pour Isaac et toi ?

La jeune louve reste un instant interdite, puis feule, menaçante, se transformant. De quoi se mêle cette créature ? Ok, elle n'a pas parlé de sa relation avec le Bêta frisé à son frère, mais Cora a de bonnes raisons pour ça.

Stiles tourne soudain la tête, percevant quelque chose dans l'air.

- Cora, rentre dans le manoir ! ordonne-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre ! s'écrit-elle.

Le vampire se précipite vers elle et avant qu'elle puisse le contrer, Stiles l'empoigne par le bras et la propulse dans la maison.

- Ne sors sous aucun prétexte. Il ne pourra pas entrer dans la maison, révèle-t-il.

- Quoi ? S'exclame-t-elle.

Mais avant que le jeune vampire puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, il est brutalement tiré en arrière et jeté contre un arbre. Le dos du fils du Shérif craque quand il rencontre brutalement le tronc et il retombe durement sur le sol. C'est dans ces cas-là qu'il est content d'être un vampire. Humain, il aurait probablement eu la colonne brisée. Stiles est remis sur ses pieds par une poigne de fer et plaqué contre l'arbre. Le vampire gémit de douleur, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

« Hémorragie », pense-t-il en observant le vampire qui le maintien contre l'arbre.

Il détaille son attaquant. Grand, plus grand que lui, la peau presque aussi sombre que Boyd, le crâne rasé, l'homme ne lui dit absolument rien. Il ne l'a jamais vu avant.

- Comment ça va ? Lui demande l'inconnu avec un sourire qui lui donne l'air d'un fou.

- J'ai déjà connu mieux, avoue Stiles.

- J'imagine, ricane l'autre. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien, balbutie le fils du Shérif en crachant du sang. Je dois avouer que non. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! hurle l'inconnu.

- Ah, ça, ça va être compliqué, ricane le jeune vampire. Tous ceux qui me connaissent pourraient te dire que c'est exactement le genre de situation qui a tendance à me faire sortir un max de conneries à la seconde. Bien que tu me battes largement. Parce que, soyons lucide, tu veux me tuer, mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. C'est con quand même non ? En fait, tu aurais dû d'abord t'assurer que je me torture les méninges à essayer de comprendre pourquoi avant d'essayer de me trucider.

- Tu as tué ma Léna ! S'égosille le black.

- Si tu le dis, soupire Stiles. Et je suppose que Léna était aussi une vampire et qu'elle est venue nous faire chier et que donc, nous l'avons tué.

- Tu lui as planté un pieu dans le cœur ! hurle l'inconnu.

- Oui, en effet, c'est un moyen efficace de descendre un vampire, ironise Stiles. Y en a d'autres, tu sais ? Par exemple, la morsure d'un loup garou.

Et comme si c'était un signal, Derek surgit derrière le vampire, l'empoigne et le mord de toute la puissance de la sa mâchoire lupine. Le Black hurle et d'un redoutable revers du bras, envoie l'Alpha s'écraser plus loin. Mais c'est ce qu'attendait le jeune Stilinski. Profitant de la distraction de son agresseur, il plonge la main dans sa poitrine et lui arrache le cœur. Le vampire a l'air surpris, puis sa peau devient grise et ses veines apparaissent alors que le Black tombe au sol, mort. Définitivement.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chose promise, chose dûe, j'avais dit que je posterais aux alentours de 10h. Il est 10h19 *fière de moi*_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

- Et un de moins, dit Stiles avec satisfaction.

- Un de moins ? S'exclame Cora qui est sortie de la maison pour rejoindre son frère qui se relève lentement. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Y en a d'autres ?

- Un, au minimum, révèle l'ex-humain.

- Comment tu le sais ? Veut savoir Derek.

Encore sous le coup de la discussion avec Scott et du valdinguage offert par le vampire inconnu, l'Alpha est loin d'être au top de sa forme, mais il n'en reste pas moins le chef de meute et il a besoin de toutes les informations pour protéger efficacement ses loups.

- Parce qu'il n'a pas la même odeur que celui qui a laissé un cadavre et un mot à mon intention, explique Stiles. Bon, je vous laisse. Désolé pour le dérangement. Derek, n'oublie pas la verveine.

- Attend ! Le rappelle Cora, encore une fois.

Le vampire soupire.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, se moque-t'il.

Le visage de la jeune femme reste de marbre, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne goute pas la plaisanterie.

- Très bien, quoi ? S'exclame-t-il, agacé.

- Tu as dit : « il ne pourra pas entrer dans la maison », dit-elle. Tu peux t'expliquer ?

- C'est simple. Un vampire ne peut pas entrer chez toi à moins que tu ne l'invites à le faire.

- Pourtant, tu es entré sans problème dans le loft, souligne Derek.

- Personne n'habite là-bas, répond Stiles en haussant les épaules. Je peux y aller cette fois ?

- Stiles, est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Questionne l'Alpha.

Le premier réflexe du vampire est de refuser. Après tout, ils n'ont rien à se dire. Et puis, il se souvient de la raison de son retour à Beacon Hill. Faire la paix avec son passé. Et ça implique de parler avec Derek.

- Ok, acquiesce-t-il à contre cœur.

Le téléphone du vampire sonne à ce moment-là. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas pour avoir un semblant d'intimité.

- Allô ?

« Stiles ? Comment ça va ? »

- Hey, Damon, ça va super bien et toi ?

« Stiles » soupire le vampire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Merde, t'as des antennes ou quoi ? S'énerve le jeune Stilinski.

« Non, je te connais, c'est tout. Accouche ! »

- Si je te dis Léna, un vampire que j'aurais tué, tu me dirais quoi ? demande le plus jeune.

« Je te dirais que je suis étonné que tu ne te souviennes pas d'elle. C'était ton premier vampire solo. »

Et c'est là que ça tilte dans la mémoire de Stiles. Bien. Léna, la vampire qui lui rappelait tellement Lydia avec ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens et sa silhouette voluptueuse. Il se rappelle aussi qu'elle trainait avec deux autres vampires. Le Black –qui est déjà mort- et un autre. Un grand blond, typé Nordique, fin mais musclé, les cheveux un peu trop long et qui a l'air d'avoir la trentaine. Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de son prénom.

- Merde, souffle Stiles.

« Gamin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Damon. « Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? »

- Ses potes sont ici, murmure le jeune. Enfin, encore un, puisque je viens d'arracher le cœur du Black.

« Merde », fait à son tour le vampire aux yeux bleus. « On arrive ! Tu ne peux pas combattre Éric seul ! »

- Éric ! S'exclame le fils du Shérif en claquant des doigts. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir !

« Sérieux gamin ? C'est la seule chose qui t'inquiétais ? » Hallucine Damon. « T'as oublié que ce vampire a plus de cinq cent ans et que lui se nourrit à la veine des gens ? »

- Heu non. Ça je m'en souvenais, avoue le dit-gamin.

« Bon, on récupère Jeremy et on arrive », conclut le plus âgé.

- Damon…, commence Stiles, mais il n'entend plus que la tonalité lui apprenant que le vampire a raccroché.

- Eh beh, ça va être gai tout ça, commente le jeune Stilinski.

Se passant une main lasse sur le visage, il se dirige vers la porte du manoir ou l'attendent Derek et Cora. Le vampire note, amusé, que les deux loups se trouvent à l'intérieur. Ils veulent sans doute vérifier qu'il n'a pas menti en disant qu'il fallait inviter un vampire pour qu'il puisse entrer. Il décide de leur donner satisfaction immédiatement.

Stiles marche donc d'un pas décidé vers le seuil de la porte et ne ralentit pas, même s'il sait qu'il sera stoppé. Et ça ne manque pas. Les deux Hale peuvent constater de visu que le fils du Shérif percute une sorte de barrière invisible. Ils ouvrent de grands yeux stupéfaits, puis Cora sourit.

- Alors, c'est vrai, fait-elle en ronronnant presque. Vous pouvez même rester comme ça pour parler.

- Cora, proteste son frère.

- Quoi ? grogne-t-elle.

- Va donc voir Deaton pour lui demander de la verveine.

- Je ne te laisse pas seul avec lui, contre-t-elle.

Les yeux de Derek brillent de l'éclat rouge de l'Alpha.

- Très bien, capitule-t-elle. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre s'il te mange !

Derek et Stiles lèvent tous deux les yeux au ciel dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

Les deux hommes regardent la jeune femme partir et sourient alors qu'elle marmonne des paroles inintelligibles même pour eux. Une fois sûr que sa sœur ne traine plus dans les parages, le loup regarde le vampire.

- Entre, dit-il simplement.

Et le vampire pénètre dans la maison, observant avec curiosité les travaux qui ont été réalisés. C'est impressionnant.

Le loup fait installer le jeune homme dans le salon et part ensuite dans la cuisine chercher des boissons. En arrivant dans la pièce, l'adjoint du Shérif pose les mains sur l'îlot central et souffle le plus discrètement possible. Le moment de vérité arrive. Il espère juste que Scott ne s'est pas trompé.


	13. Chapter 12

_En ce jour si particulier (cherchez pas, il est particulier pour moi ^^) j'ai décidé de poster un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui ^^  
N'en prenez pas l'habitude hein, c'est juste aujourd'hui lol  
Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un cadeau en fait, vu la fin ^^  
Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**" -Je crois… Je crois que je l'ai violé.**

**Scott se rejette en arrière, choqué et horrifié par l'aveu. Puis, très vite, la colère monte en lui et ses yeux brillent virant à l'ambre.**

** - Explique-toi ! Et vite ! Conseille-t-il.**

**Derek sait qu'il ne peut plus reculer, alors il raconte ce dont il se souvient.**

** - Après la dispute, dit-il. Après lui avoir dit que si je le revoyais, je lui arracherais la tête, je… Je m'en suis voulu. J'ai voulu aller le voir, pour lui expliquer… Lui expliquer que je voulais le protéger, que je tenais à lui, que si je devais le perdre, je deviendrais fou. Alors j'ai attendu que vous partiez tous et j'ai couru jusque chez lui. Je suis entré dans sa chambre par la fenêtre comme d'habitude et après, la seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est Stiles, nu sur son lit. Il avait des marques de morsures sur les épaules, des bleus sur les hanches et moi, je refermais mon pantalon. Et alors, il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir et que si jamais ça arrivait, il me tuerait.**

**Derek n'est pas un homme de paroles, il n'a jamais aimé parler. Il a toujours préféré agir. Pourtant, mettre enfin des mots sur ce qu'il a fait le soulage. Il n'en a jamais parlé à personne, pas même au Shérif. Surtout pas au Shérif. Il aurait dû pourtant. Ne serait-ce que pour recevoir enfin le châtiment qu'il mérite. Fermant les yeux, il attend que la colère de Scott s'abatte sur lui.**

** Quand rien ne vient, il rouvre les yeux, étonné et regarde le Bêta. Celui-ci le contemple, pensif, les yeux ayant repris leur couleur naturelle.**

** - Scott ? Interpelle l'Alpha.**

** - Pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas mieux de ce qui s'est passé ? interroge le jeune.**

** - J'y ai réfléchi et je pense que c'est parce que j'ai perdu le contrôle, explique le plus âgé. Je suppose que mon côté Lycan a eu peur de perdre Stiles et donc de ne plus jamais l'avoir dans sa vie. Du coup, il a pris le contrôle et a pris ce qu'il voulait. Et aussi…, hésite-t-il. Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas me rappeler ce que je lui ai fait.**

** - Hum.**

**C'est la seule réaction de Scott et Derek trouve ça étrange. Le jeune homme semble réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, il reprend la parole.**

** - Tu m'as bien dit que quand tu as été voir le Shérif, juste après le départ de Stiles, il savait pour nous ? demande le Bêta.**

** - Oui, j'ai supposé que Stiles lui avait tout raconté, acquiesce Derek. Il a dit qu'à cause de moi, il avait perdu son fils unique.**

** - Et vous n'en avez jamais reparlé ?**

** - Non, jamais.**

** - Tu ne trouves pas étrange que si Stiles avait raconté à son père que tu l'avais violé, celui-ci ne t'ai pas fait la peau ? S'étonne McCall. Je veux dire, Stiles lui a raconté pour les loups garou et peut être aussi pour ce que tu lui as fait et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il ne lui aurait rien dit. Alors le Shérif l'a plutôt bien pris, non ?**

**Maintenant que l'Alpha y pense, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Ok, après le départ de Stiles, les relations entre le loup et l'humain ont été plutôt tendues. Mais après la soirée, quand le jeune Hale s'est effondré devant le policier, les choses se sont arrangées entre eux. On peut même dire qu'ils sont devenus amis. Ce n'est certainement pas l'attitude d'un père face au violeur de son enfant.**

** - Tu sais, enchaine Scott, je ne crois pas tu ais violé Stiles.**

** - Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Stiles ne pouvait pas être consentant.**

** - Ça, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, conclut le Bêta en se relevant. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire."**

OoOoOoO

Et en effet, le Lycan sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Prenant son courage à deux mains et les cafés qu'il a fait pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il retourne au salon. Il y retrouve Stiles qui passe en revue les livres contenus dans la bibliothèque.

- Sympa tes bouquins, commente le vampire.

- Merci, répond simplement Derek, mal à l'aise.

Le loup sait qu'il doit dire quelque chose, mais n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre. Il ne sait même pas par où commencer. Alors, encore une fois, il parle d'autre chose.

- Pourquoi ce Damon avait l'air aussi inquiet ?

- C'est vraiment de ça que tu voulais me parler ? S'étonne Stiles.

Le Lycan se contente de secouer la tête, mais n'ajoute rien de plus. Le fils du Shérif soupire.

- Damon est inquiet parce que le vampire qui reste est plus puissant que moi, explique le jeune. Et même s'il ne se nourrissait pas directement à la veine, il a cinq cent ans et moi, même pas neuf en tant que vampire.

- Alors l'âge influe sur la puissance ?

- Oui, de même que ce que nous mangeons.

- Et si tu te nourrissais sur quelqu'un, ça aiderait ? Veut savoir Derek.

- Un peu, grimace Stiles. Il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un de très puissant. Pourquoi, tu te proposes ? demande-t-il, narquois.

Malgré lui, l'Alpha a un mouvement de recul.

- Ouais, ricane le vampire, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

En secouant la tête de dérision, il va se poster devant la porte fenêtre qui donne sur la forêt.

- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Interroge Stiles, d'un ton las.

Le vampire est fatigué. Fatigué de se souvenir. Fatigué d'être dans la même pièce que Derek. Fatigué d'être à Beacon Hill. Il a envie de faire ses valises et de rentrer à Mystic Falls.

- Je ne me souviens pas, murmure le loup.

Stiles éclate d'un rire amer et fait une moue agacée.

- Eh bien c'est parfait, s'exclame-t'il. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais rentrer chez mon père.

Il a presque atteint la porte d'entrée du manoir Hale, quand la voix de l'Alpha s'élève à nouveau, le stoppant net.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je t'ai fait.

* * *

Bon un petit ps: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le site ne veut pas garder mes astérisques, c'est nul je les aime bien mes petites étoiles moi! (craque? craque pas? yé craque, moi yé dis!)


	14. Chapter 13

_Bon, on arrive enfin au moment où Stiles découvre comprend un peu mieux ce qui s'est passé et où Derek découvre ce qu'il a vraiment fait (je me comprend)_

_Bon dimanche ^^_

* * *

Le fils du Shérif serre les poings et doit se retenir d'attaquer. Cet espèce de salopard ne se souvient même pas de l'avoir baisé.

L'Alpha se tend. Il a senti la colère du jeune homme. Mais il ne peut plus s'arrêter et il répète presque mot pour mot ce qu'il a dit à Scott, ajoute d'autres choses et en censure quelques-unes. Il y a des choses qu'il ne veut pas que le vampire sache. C'est déjà assez difficile sans ça.

- Il y a dix ans, à la dernière réunion de la meute avant ton départ… Je… J'ai regretté ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai vu que ça t'avait fait du mal. Alors, je voulais m'excuser et t'expliquer pourquoi je voulais t'éloigner de la meute. T'éloigner de moi. Mais quand je suis rentré dans ta chambre… Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est toi, nu et marqué sur ton lit et moi qui refermait mon pantalon. Alors… Alors je sais que c'est sûrement trop te demander et c'est probablement horrible et égoïste de te poser la question, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que… est-ce que je t'ai forcé ?

Derek n'a pas bougé pendant son monologue. Il est resté assis sur le canapé, la tête basse et les coudes sur les genoux. Il sait que Stiles est toujours là parce que son odeur est toujours aussi forte.

Le jeune vampire est en effet toujours devant la porte. Il est choqué. Bien plus que ça même, mais il ne parvient pas à trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressent. Alors pendant dix ans, l'Alpha a cru qu'il l'avait violé ? Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il ressent en fait. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à penser. Les mots sortent presque d'eux même et il ne fait rien pour les retenir.

- Tu t'es servi de moi comme si j'étais un trou anonyme. Tu m'as baisé mais tu ne m'as pas forcé. J'ai cru que c'était moi que tu voulais.

Et le dernier mot à peine prononcé, le vampire s'échappe de la maison comme s'il avait les chiens de l'enfer aux trousses.

Derek se précipite à la porte, même s'il sait que ça ne sert à rien, qu'il ne le rattrapera pas. Pourtant, il a quelque chose à dire et il espère que Stiles est encore assez proche pour l'entendre.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Découragé, il rentre dans la maison. Il pense tout de même qu'il a une possibilité, même infime, de se faire pardonner. C'est plus que ce qu'il espérait.

OoOoOoO

Stiles rentre chez son père et monte directement se jeter sur son lit. Il peine à retrouver une respiration normale. Il se dit avec une pointe de dérision qu'il doit être le seul vampire de toute l'histoire à faire des crises de panique. C'est assez ironique quand on y pense, quand même. Il est devenu un vampire pour ne plus souffrir, pour que plus jamais personne ne puisse lui faire de mal. Alors il a dit oui à Klaus quand il lui a proposé de le transformer. Il a appris à se contrôler. Et Derek a mis tout ça par terre en quelques instants. La crise de panique est de plus en plus difficile à endiguer. Ses poumons sont de plus en plus comprimés et des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux.

Soudain quelque chose est collé à sa bouche et une voix angoissée lui enjoint de boire.

- Allez Stiles, mon pote, s'il te plait, fait la voix. Bois !

Et Stiles obéit. A mesure qu'il vide la poche de sang, sa respiration se calme et sa vision s'éclaircit. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Scott. Le vampire écarte la poche à présent vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t'il en se redressant. Et d'où t'es venu l'idée de me faire boire du sang ? Et où tu l'as trouvé ? Et…

Scott éclate de rire. Ça lui fait u bien fou d'entendre son meilleur ami parler aussi vite et poser toutes ces questions presque sans respirer et sans attendre de réponses. C'est le Stiles dont il se souvient, celui qu'il veut retrouver.

- Je me suis juste dit, qu'étant un vampire, le sang devrait te calmer. J'ai senti l'odeur dans la cuisine et si je suis là, c'est parce que je t'attendais, explique le loup.

- Tu m'attendais ? Mais pourquoi ? Et comment es-tu entré ?

- Par la porte et je voulais m'excuser, murmure le Bêta, la tête basse.

Le vampire fait un geste agacé de la main.

- Laisse tomber, dit-il. C'est loin tout ça. C'est oublié.

- Si c'était le cas, j'aurais eu de tes nouvelles bien avant, souligne McCall.

Le jeune Stilinski hausse les épaules. Il n'a rien à répondre à ça. Après tout, c'est la vérité.

- Désolé, fait-il simplement, un peu gêné.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, contre Scott. C'est à moi. J'aurais dû te soutenir, m'opposer à Derek. Sauf que…

- Sauf que tu étais d'accord avec lui, complète amèrement le fils du Shérif.

- Je faisais des cauchemars à l'époque, avoue le loup. J'en ai fait pendant des années. Je rêvais que tu mourrais, que tu étais atrocement blessé ou transformé contre ton gré, à cause de moi. Ça a empiré après ton départ. Alors oui, j'étais d'accord avec lui. J'aurais tout fait pour que tu ne risques plus rien, même si pour ça nous devions cesser d'être amis. Parce que ça aurait signifié que tu ne serais plus constamment en danger. C'était ce que je voulais. Et Derek ressentait la même chose.

Stiles essaye d'assimiler les paroles du jeune homme. Quelque part, il doit bien l'avouer, il se doutait de la raison des mots durs que l'Alpha lui a jetés au visage. Il comprend, bien sûr, mais il aurait pu s'y prendre autrement. D'une manière qui ne l'aurait pas blessé à ce point. D'une manière qui n'aurait pas brisé le peu de confiance en lui qu'il avait à l'époque. Serait-il devenu un vampire, s'il avait su tout ça ? Consciemment su ? Oui, réalise-t'il. Il aurait fait la même chose, pour pouvoir aider, pour ne plus être une gêne. Alors quelque part, il ne regrette pas d'être parti. Même si le fait de s'être fait jeter comme une grosse merde n'est pas la vraie raison de son départ.


	15. Chapter 14

Devant le manque de réaction de son meilleur ami –envers et contre tout et quoiqu'il arrive, l'ancien humain sera toujours son meilleur ami-, Scott poursuit.

- J'aurai pu devenir fou, si je n'avais pas eu Derek à gérer.

- Derek ? S'étonne Stiles en plantant son regard dans celui du loup.

- Lui est vraiment devenu fou, explique Scott. On a dû le surveiller pendant des mois, pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse du mal. Encore aujourd'hui, on garde un œil sur lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, confesse Scott. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, il ne me l'a dit qu'aujourd'hui.

- Derek t'a dit qu'il croyait m'avoir violé ?

Stiles est abasourdi. Il ne pensait pas que l'Alpha en aurait parlé à son Bêta. Même s'il a attendu son retour pour le faire.

- Il te l'a dit ? S'étonne à son tour McCall.

- On a parlé tout à l'heure, répond distraitement le vampire.

Stiles réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il tente de joindre les morceaux, de faire coïncider les pièces ensembles, mais rien à faire, il n'y arrive pas.

- Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par dire après un long silence. Ok, je peux comprendre que croire qu'on est un violeur peut être désagréable. Mais on parle de Derek-Arrogant-Hale là. Il aurait dû évacuer ça presque d'un haussement d'épaule et continuer son petit louveteau de chemin. Alors pourquoi péter un câble ?

Scott le regarde avec suspicion.

- Il t'a dit quoi exactement ? Veut-il savoir.

Après une hésitation, le vampire rapporte les paroles de l'Alpha au Bêta. Scott soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Evidemment, il fallait qu'il garde la part la plus importante pour lui, s'agace-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le loup garou part vers la porte et tout en ouvrant le battant, il déclare juste :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Mais si j'étais toi, je jetterais un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'ami du Manoir. Celle où personne n'a le droit d'entrer.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il sort de la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le vampire entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il soupire, se laisse tomber en arrière et fixe le plafond. Il n'est même pas vingt heures et il est épuisé. Cette journée l'a éreinté. Peut-être même plus que la précédente. Ça fait à peine deux jours et le jeune vampire n'en peut déjà plus du trop plein d'émotions. Il y a eu trop d'adrénaline et de nervosité, trop de révélations et de questions sans réponses, même s'il en a eu quelques-unes. Son esprit est épuisé, mais son corps est survolté. Sur une impulsion, Stiles décide d'aller chasser. Il n'a pas soif, surtout avec la poche que Scott vient de lui faire boire, mais un ou deux pumas suffiront peut être à évacuer son trop plein d'énergie.

OoOoOoOoO

Derek observe le ciel s'obscurcir peu à peu et la lune se lever lentement. Plus que trois jours et l'astre nocturne sera plein. Plus que six jours et ça fera dix ans. Il se demande s'il va, comme chaque année, appeler le Shérif pour le prévenir qu'il part quelques jours. Étrangement, cette année, il n'en ressent pas le besoin. Il ne ressent pas le besoin de s'éloigner. Il ne ressent pas le besoin de se souvenir. La raison de ses disparitions est revenue à Beacon Hill après tout, alors il n'a plus cette pulsion de retourner à l'endroit où tout a commencé. Dans ce petit coin de forêt où il les a vus pour la première fois. Ce petit coin de forêt où deux adolescents cherchaient l'inhalateur de celui qui venait d'être mordu par un Alpha fou. L'Alpha se souvient comme si c'était hier de la première vision qu'il a eu de Stiles. Un ado, accompagné de son meilleur ami et portant un pantalon gris avec un T-Shirt noir sur lequel était dessiné une cible, un rond rouge entouré de deux cercles blanc et bleu, sous une veste, les cheveux bien trop court. C'était la première fois que Derek a dû se retenir de sauter sur le jeune homme. La première tentation. La première fois qu'il respirait cette douce odeur sucrée aussi. Depuis, le jeune homme s'est laissé pousser les cheveux, ce qui lui va bien mieux. Ça lui donne un air négligé, comme au saut du lit. Le Lycan sert les poings. Ne pas penser à ça. Surtout ne pas laisser ce genre d'images envahir son esprit. Il a –peut-être- une seconde chance. Il s'agit de ne pas la foirer.

Le jeune Hale baisse les yeux sur son poignet orné d'un bracelet tressé. Deaton en a confectionné plusieurs, un pour chaque membre de la meute. Les fils de coton contiennent des fibres de Verveine ce qui sont censés les protéger des pouvoirs hypnotiques des vampires. Et le vétérinaire a aussi fourni un thé à base de la plante en conseillant d'en boire au minimum une fois par jour. C'est absolument infect et le loup n'a aucune intention d'en boire. Même si le fait que Stiles ait été capable de manipuler son esprit lui a foutu la trouille. Stiles. Encore et toujours, ses pensées en reviennent au vampire. Il a essayé –vraiment essayé- de ne pas penser à ce que le jeune homme lui a avoué. Pourtant, les mots tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

« _Tu ne m'as pas forcé. J'ai cru que c'était moi que tu voulais_. »

Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'adolescent de l'époque était attiré par lui ? L'Alpha se voit mal poser directement la question. Il imagine la conversation avec un sourire de dérision :

« _Hey, Stiles, il y a dix ans, j'étais amoureux de toi, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Et toi ? Tu ressentais quoi pour moi ? Au fait, désolé de t'avoir sauté comme le dernier des salauds._ »

Ouais. Derek se retrouverait avec les crocs du vampire dans la jugulaire avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « loup ». Il saisit d'ailleurs l'ironie de la situation. Avant, c'est lui qui passait son temps à menacer le jeune de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents. Un petit sourire triste vient orner ses lèvres. Et dire que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour être proche de Stiles. Ça et le plaquer contre n'importe quelle surface, pour pouvoir se coller à lui et sentir son cœur s'affoler. L'Alpha soupire. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et faire les choses différemment.

Le Lycan se détourne de la fenêtre et il découvre son oncle appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Quoi ? grogne le neveu de Peter.

- Tu devrais lui dire, lance Peter.

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Pourquoi le loup a pris le contrôle.

- Et ça servirait à quoi ? Ça ne changerait rien !

- Ça, tu n'en sais rien, contre l'ancien Alpha. J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure. Que tu ne l'avais pas forcé.

- Et alors ? Soupire Derek.

Il se pince l'arête du nez, juste entre les deux yeux. Le chef de meute sent poindre une migraine. C'est toujours comme ça, quand il parle avec l'ainé de sa famille.

- Et alors, ça veut dire, explique lentement Peter, comme s'il parlait à un enfant capricieux, que si tu l'avais simplement et directement dragué, il aurait répondu favorablement à tes avances.

- Non, tu te trompes.

Peter lève les yeux au ciel, soupire, exaspéré par l'attitude don neveu et quitte la pièce.

Derek s'affale sur un canapé et ferme les yeux. Et si Peter avait raison ? Et s'ils avaient perdu dix ans à cause de sa propre bêtise ? Il est parti du principe que Stiles devait faire ses propres expériences, qu'il était trop jeune pour s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Mais, et si le jeune homme avait su ce qu'il voulait ? Et si, comme le loup, il attendait simplement d'avoir dix-huit ans pour que Derek n'ait pas de problème avec la loi ? L'Alpha se relève et attrape sa veste en cuir, bien décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions. Grimpant dans sa voiture, il se dirige vers la maison de son chef.


	16. Chapter 15

_Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, le prochain aussi d'ailleurs, mais c'est juste parce que le chapitre 17 sera un peu plus conséquent ^^_

* * *

En arrivant devant la maison Stilinski, Derek reste quelques instants dans sa voiture. En décidant de venir ici, il n'avait pas prévu que la maison serait vide. Levant les yeux, il sourit avec dérision en se disant qu'il pourrait reprendre ses bonnes habitudes et attendre le vampire dans sa chambre. Bon plan, se dit-il en descendant de sa voiture.

"Très mauvais plan", corrige-t-il quand il retombe lourdement dans le jardin.

Il aurait dû se douter que Stiles protégerait cette entrée avec du sorbier.

- Un problème ? Demande une voix avec sarcasme.

Le loup fait un bond et croise le regard moqueur du vampire.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu, avoue l'Alpha, un peu vexé.

- J'ai vu ça, oui. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Je… Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demande Derek.

Stiles plante son regard dans celui de l'adjoint du Shérif. Puis il soupire.

- Ouais, accepte-t-il. Je suppose qu'on a encore des choses à éclaircir.

C'est alors que Derek remarque le sang sur le T-Shirt à manches longues du vampire.

- Tu es blessé ? S'inquiète-t'il en suivant le jeune Stilinski jusqu'à la porte.

- Hum ? fait distraitement Stiles en entrant.

- Tu as du sang sur ton T-Shirt.

- Hein ? Ah oui, c'est rien, répond simplement le vampire avant de préciser : Pumas.

Il referme le battant derrière l'Alpha et s'appuie contre le panneau. Derek soupire mais ne commente rien. Les deux hommes sont dans l'entrée et se fixent l'un l'autre. Finalement, le loup se lance, même s'il aurait préféré avoir cette conversation dans le salon, assis sur le canapé. Mais comme il l'a appris on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

- Il y a dix ans, commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Stiles hausse un sourcil. Pas vraiment un encouragement à poursuivre, mais l'adjoint du Shérif ne peut plus se taire à présent. Il a ouvert la boîte de Pandore, il faut qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.

- Il y a dix ans, reprend Derek, si je t'avais proposé un rendez-vous, tu aurais dit quoi ?

Merde, qu'est-ce que ça fait gamin dit comme ça.

- Un rendez-vous ? S'étonne le plus jeune. Comme un resto et un ciné ? Juste toi et moi ? Ce genre de rendez-vous ?

L'Alpha fixe ses pieds et hoche simplement la tête.

- Merde ! Pourquoi tu m'aurais proposé un rendez-vous ? S'emporte Stiles. Et si c'est ce que tu voulais, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

Derek grimace et finalement, donne une dernière explication. Celle qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui.

- Je… J'attendais tes dix-huit ans, souffle-t'il. Mais le loup a perdu patience et a pris le contrôle.

Le vampire reste abasourdi. Il comprend enfin ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans. Il ne sait pas s'il doit se réjouir ou s'énerver. Tout ça pour ça. Toute cette souffrance, toutes ces questions pour en arriver à ça.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, avoue-t-il.

Derek s'avance lentement vers Stiles et pose la main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit. Désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Désolé de t'avoir poussé à partir.

Lentement, délicatement, il pose ses lèvres sur celle du vampire. C'est un baiser doux, tendre et chaste. Un baiser qui demande pardon. Stiles ne réagit pas, tout simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir. Ses émotions sont en train de partir en vrille. Le fils du Shérif pense soudain qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il n'a pas expliqué. À personne, pas même à son père et pourtant il lui en a dit pas mal. Mais, il n'a jamais dit que toutes les émotions des vampires sont amplifiées. Joie, colère, désir, les vampires ressentent tout de manière bien plus intense. Et bien qu'il ait eu neuf ans pour parfaire sa maitrise de lui-même, Stiles sent son contrôle lui échapper. Usant de sa vitesse vampirique, il s'écarte du loup et se retrouve sur la première marche de l'escalier. Le mouvement a été tellement brusque que Derek n'a que le temps de se retenir pour éviter de s'écraser contre la porte. L'Alpha ferme les yeux avec force. Trop tard, il est trop tard. Il le sait, mais ça fait mal quand même.

- Pardon, murmure-t-il, tournant toujours le dos à celui qu'il aimerait appeler son compagnon.

- Non, ce n'est pas… rétorque Stiles, la voix hachée. C'est moi. Je… Je perds le contrôle.

Derek fronce les sourcils puis un sourire timide orne sa bouche et il se retourne pour regarder Stiles. Le vampire a tourné la tête sur le côté et sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration bien trop rapide.

- Fais-le ! Exige Derek.


	17. Chapter 16

_Latika: je te remercie pour ta review. je suis très contente que la fic te plaise ^^_

_Merci à tous de me lire et de me reviewer :D_

* * *

- Quoi ? s'exclame le fils du Shérif en tournant la tête si vite que l'Alpha craint qu'il ne se déboite la nuque.

- Perd le contrôle, précise le plus âgé.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes, s'affole le jeune.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Bien sûr que non, contre le vampire. Tu dis ça maintenant mais tu changeras d'avis quand tu te retrouveras avec mes crocs plantés dans ta carotide !

- Je m'en fiche ! s'écrit Derek. Prend ce que tu veux ! Mon sang, ma vie, je m'en fous. Je suis prêt à tout !

Stiles ouvre la bouche, prêt à objecter, mais il s'arrête. Soudain, une pensée vient de lui traverser l'esprit. Il est sûr que s'il l'exprime, le loup battra en retraite. Un sourire prédateur apparait sur son visage et Derek frémit, excitation et appréhension mêlées. Il sait à quoi le vampire vient de penser.

- Je peux prendre tout ce que je veux ? demande Stiles, d'une voix rauque.

- Oui, répond l'Alpha sur le même ton.

- Même si ce que je veux, c'est ton cul ? Insiste le vampire, volontairement vulgaire.

Le Lycan ne peut retenir un gémissement qui répond pour lui.

D'un coup, le jean du loup est devenu bien trop étroit. Son imagination vient de s'emballer et les images qui traversent son esprit lui font involontairement donner un coup de reins dans le vide. Oh que oui, il donnera tout ce que le vampire voudra. Il est prêt à tout pour qu'ils s'appartiennent réellement, même si ce n'est qu'une fois, même si Stiles s'en va après ça. Une fois. Juste une fois. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais si c'est ce que veut le vampire, alors il le fera. Il laissera Stiles le prendre. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi il a rêvé pendant dix ans, mais maintenant que les images refusent de quitter son esprit, le loup est impatient et il en a envie. Et puis, il a pris la virginité de Stiles, le vampire aura celle de Derek. Quelque part, c'est un juste retour des choses. Une espèce de remise à zéro des compteurs.

Derek se décolle de la porte et monte les escaliers. Quand il arrive sur le palier, il se retourne vers Stiles qui est toujours sur la première marche.

- Tu viens ? dit-il simplement, avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre du vampire.

Le fils du Shérif reste figé en bas des escaliers. Il a du mal à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Est-ce que… Est-ce que Derek vient réellement de lui dire qu'il veut que le vampire le prenne ? Et il est même tellement pressé que ça arrive, que le loup est déjà dans la chambre. Stiles secoue la tête et tente de mettre en ordre ses pensées, mais c'est difficile. Surtout quand il perçoit le bruit que font les vêtements que l'Alpha est vraisemblablement occupé à retirer. Ça sort le vampire de sa léthargie et il monte les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Le spectacle qu'il découvre le fait saliver. Derek lui tourne le dos et il peut voir les muscles jouer sous la peau et le Triskèle entre les omoplates. Le jeune homme a toujours eu envie de lécher le tatouage. Le jeune tente à nouveau de se reprendre mais le Lycan retire son jean, ne gardant que son boxer. Alors le cerveau de Stiles se fait la malle et ses instincts et ses envies prennent le dessus. En une seconde, il a jeté le loup sur le lit, à plat ventre et il est au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes. Puis il s'allonge sur Derek de manière à ce que le plus âgé ne puisse pas rater son érection qui est naturellement venue se caler entre les fesses musclées.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? demande-t-il avec rudesse.

- Oui, souffle l'adjoint.

Stiles empoigne durement les cheveux du loup et l'oblige à ployer le cou en arrière. Derek gémit.

- Dis-le ! Exige le vampire.

- C'est ce que je veux !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Insiste Stiles. Fais des phrases !

- Je te veux toi ! Je veux que tu me prennes ! Je veux que tu prennes tout ce que tu veux ! Rétorque le loup avec force et détermination.

En réponse, le vampire donne un coup de reins entre les fesses du Lycan et lui lèche la jugulaire. Derek gémit et se cambre pour prolonger le contact. Le vampire approche sa bouche de l'oreille du loup garou et dit d'un ton âpre.

- Pas de promesses. Pas de sentiments.

Derek ferme les yeux, mais hoche quand même la tête en réponse. Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais ça fait mal quand même. Très mal.

- Ça ne change rien ! Insiste encore le vampire. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, murmure l'Alpha, la voix douloureuse.

Stiles s'enlève de sur Derek et d'une voix autoritaire, il dit :

- Mets-toi sur le dos.

Et le Lycan obtempère. Parce que c'est Stiles. Parce que le jeune homme a toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui. Même s'il ne l'a jamais su.

Stiles observe quelques instants le corps de Derek offert à sa convoitise, les épaules tendues, le torse puissant, des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés – il ressent l'envie de les compter avec la langue-, les hanches étroites et les jambes musclées et le boxer déformé par l'érection du loup. Il en salive d'avance. Il a envie de s'enfouir entre les reins du loup. Pourtant il décide qu'il ne baisera pas l'Alpha. Tous deux méritent mieux que ça. Néanmoins, il le prendra quand même. Ce sera juste différent de ce que pense Derek.


	18. Chapter 17

_WARNING! RELATION SEXUELLE ENTRE DEUX HOMMES!_  
_POUR CEUX ET CELLES QUI N'AIMENT PAS CA, MERCI DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN!_

_WARNING 2 (le retour?) Je me dois de vous prévenir que ce chapitre a beau être un lemon (lime?) la fin m'a moi même écoeurée. Si, si! Du coup, pour éviter de mourir prématurément, j'ai changé de galaxie *court vite*_

* * *

Un sourire sauvage aux lèvres, il se place au-dessus du Lycan qui l'observe entre ses yeux mi-clos. Quand le vampire se penche vers son visage, le Lycan tend instinctivement le visage, réclamant un baiser qu'il n'obtient pas, le jeune homme ayant dévié sur sa gorge. L'adjoint se raidi, légèrement inquiet quand il sent les crocs érafler sa peau. Il ne proteste pas. Il a dit à Stiles qu'il pourrait prendre tout ce qu'il voudrait et il le pensait. Aussi, tourne-t-il la tête pour mieux s'offrir. Mais déjà les crocs et la bouche du plus jeune ont atteint sa clavicule en laissant de petites marques dont le loup empêche la guérison.

Une langue exigeante vient déposer une couche de salive sur un téton avant que le souffle du vampire fasse se redresser le bouton de chair. Derek gémit avant d'haleter quand les dents –humaines- du jeune Stilinski mordillent la pointe dressée. Stiles poursuit son chemin, sans s'occuper de l'autre téton. Le vampire mord les abdos. Il ne se fait pas confiance pour être plus tendre. Il pourrait se laisser aller à exprimer ses sentiments et il s'y refuse. Il a déjà donné. Il mord un peu plus fort, arrachant une plainte de protestation à Derek. Rapidement, le vampire vire le boxer et la hampe dressée du loup bat impatiemment au rythme du muscle cardiaque de l'Alpha. Rythme qui vient de s'affoler et Stiles peut sentir l'excitation s'échapper de tous les pores de son… Amant ? Oui, son amant. Pour l'instant, ce terme conviendra.

Repoussant ses réflexions au fond de son esprit, Stiles donne un coup de langue sur le gland rougi et Derek se cambre en gémissant son prénom. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le vampire présente ses doigts devant la bouche du Lycan et ordonne :

- Lèche !

Et encore une fois, le loup obéit et mouille avec délectation l'index et le majeur de Stiles. Le loup sait ce qu'il va se passer et même s'il ressent un peu d'appréhension, il n'hésite pas. Quand l'ex-humain juge que ses doigts sont assez humides, il les retire de la bouche de l'adjoint, ignorant les dents qui les mordent légèrement pour tenter de les retenir. Puis, il agrippe les hanches du loup et le tire jusqu'à ce que les fesses musclées se trouvent au bord du lit. S'agenouillant sur le sol, entre les cuisses de Derek qu'il pose sur ses épaules, le vampire entreprend une lente fellation qui fait gémir l'Alpha. Quand Stiles juge que Derek est aussi perdu que possible dans le plaisir, et à voir comme il tente de faire accélérer le rythme de la bouche sur lui, il est plus que perdu, le vampire présente un doigt à l'entrée du grand corps musclé. L'Alpha se crispe aussitôt avant de se détendre.

Derek sent, avec un plaisir croissant, la bouche et la langue de Stiles qui glissent sur son membre et il se demande s'il pourra résister encore longtemps. Le plus jeune joue de sa hampe comme un musicien le ferait d'un violon, lui tirant des gémissements et des « Stiles » soupirés que le loup aimerait pouvoir retenir, mais il ne peut pas. Pas alors que le muscle rose titille son méat. Pas alors que son gland touche parfois la gorge du jeune. Il tente de donner des coups de reins pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chaleur humide, mais le vampire l'en empêche en l'empoignant par les hanches. Alors Derek capitule et le laisse faire à son goût. Et pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? C'est tellement bon. Pourtant, quand il sent un doigt se présenter contre son anus, il se crispe avant de se forcer à se détendre. C'est ce qu'il veut, se répète-t-il. Alors il respire profondément tandis que l'index qu'il a lui-même lubrifié entre lentement mais fermement en lui. Ça ne fait pas mal, mais la sensation est loin d'être agréable. Il oublie ce qu'il a en lui quand Stiles tète avec vigueur son membre engorgé et remarque à peine quand le mouvement de va et vient commence. Par contre, il est incapable de se détendre quand le majeur rejoint l'index dans son canal qui était vierge jusqu'à ce moment.

- Respire. Décrispe toi, murmure Stiles avant de replonger sur l'érection et de la reprendre profondément dans sa bouche.

Derek essaye de faire ce que lui dit le vampire mais c'est un peu compliqué, surtout qu'il a perdu de sa vigueur.

Ça fait un peu mal maintenant et l'Alpha ne pensait pas que ce serait ainsi. Il savait qu'il aurait mal bien sûr, mais il ne pensait pas que la préparation en elle-même était aussi désagréable. Et soudain, Stiles touche quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui le fait décoller son dos du matelas et lâcher une longue plainte.

- C'est… C'était quoi ça ? Halète le plus vieux.

- Ta prostate, lui apprend le plus jeune, amusé, en intensifiant le passage de ses doigts sur la boule de nerfs qu'il vient de trouver. Profite. Je vais te faire décoller juste avec ça.

- Quoi ? s'exclame l'adjoint. Mais…

Il ne peut rien ajouter de plus que déjà, il sent un courant électrique parcourir ses reins, traverser son bas ventre et terminer sa course dans ses bourses qui se contractent. Il lui est maintenant impossible de réfléchir. Pas qu'il le pouvait plus deux minutes avant, mais là, c'est définitif. Le loup n'est plus que plaisir et sensations. Il ne peut même pas se concentrer sur la soudaine douleur qu'il ressent à la cuisse. Il se sent soudain partir et il jouit dans un grand cri de délivrance.

Stiles observe avec un sourire satisfait Derek se tordre de plaisir sur le lit. Il sent les cuisses posées sur ses épaules se crisper et il voit la poitrine se soulever au rythme effréné de la respiration du loup. Et il se sent fier de donner ça à Derek. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, le vampire plonge ses crocs dans la cuisse offerte et s'abreuve. Dès qu'il prend une première gorgée, l'orgasme s'abat sur le loup qui rugit. Pourtant, Stiles ne cesse pas ces attentions et continue de masser la prostate de son partenaire, tout en buvant. Néanmoins, le vampire arrête très vite de boire pour se concentrer sur le plaisir de son partenaire.

L'Alpha se met à supplier après le troisième orgasme obtenu ainsi :

- S'il te plait… Stiles… Pitié… Je peux plus…

- Encore une fois, rétorque le fils du Shérif en caressant plus vite et plus fort le paquet de nerfs et en reprenant la verge ultra-sensible dans sa bouche.

Il veut que Derek jouisse encore une fois et que cette fois, il le fasse dans sa bouche. Le loup ne tarde pas à hurler son quatrième orgasme et le vampire prend enfin pitié de sa victime et retire lentement ses doigts de l'Alpha. Le Lycan retombe sur le lit et reste sans bouger, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale. C'est difficile, surtout qu'il nage dans un brouillard post coïtal des plus satisfaisants. Il ne tarde pas en sortir quand la voix froide de son amant s'élève de l'autre côté de la chambre.

- Tu peux utiliser la salle de bains, lui dit Stiles. Et ensuite si tu pouvais rentrer chez toi, j'aimerais dormir.

Derek a la sensation de recevoir une douche glacé. Il frissonne sous la sensation d'avoir été utilisé. Et même si c'est lui qui a eu du plaisir, il sait que Stiles a fait ce que lui-même lui a permis : il l'a baisé. Et le loup comprend enfin pourquoi le jeune Stilinski est parti il y a dix ans. Il comprend enfin ce qu'il a fait. Et c'est douloureux.

- Je…, commence le Lycan.

- Juste va-t'en, coupe Stiles. Je me casserais bien par la fenêtre mais ce n'est pas moi l'intrus.

Nouvelle claque pour le loup qui se lève et se rhabille sans même se nettoyer sous le regard impénétrable de son compagnon. Il gardera sa dignité jusqu'au bout, se jure-t-il. Il attendra d'être chez lui pour s'effondrer. Aussi sort-il calmement de la chambre puis de la maison. Il monte dans sa voiture et conduit jusqu'au Manoir Hale. Et si sa vision est un peu floue, qui pourrait le lui reprocher ?

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenu, non?_


	19. Chapter 18

_Bon au final, je m'en sors pas trop mal je trouve. Pas de menace de mort et pas de lancer de hache (ça m'est déjà arrivé lol)._  
_Vous saurez pourquoi Stiles réagit comme ça dans ce chapitre ^^_

_Bonne lecture et merci à tous et toutes pour les reviews ^^_

* * *

Stiles écoute la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière le loup garou, les pas dans l'allée, la voiture démarrer et il attend de ne plus pouvoir entendre le moteur avant de se claquer la tête contre le mur de sa chambre en lâchant un chapelet de jurons. Il meurt d'envie de se fracasser le crâne contre le placo, mais le pauvre matériau cédera surement avant son lobe frontal. Putain ! Il s'en veut ! Il s'en veut même à mort ! Seulement voilà, essayer d'étaler son cerveau sur les murs verts de sa chambre ne changera rien à la situation. Ça ne le soulagera même pas. Il a blessé Derek. Et même salement s'il doit en juger par la posture rigide qu'a adoptée l'Alpha face à sa froideur. Seulement, il a été incapable de réagir autrement. Il a pris peur tout simplement.

Ça fait quoi ? Deux jours qu'il est là ? Et déjà, il est prêt à pardonner à Derek. Bon d'accord, le loup lui a expliqué et lui-même a compris ce qui n'a pas été dit. Pour être honnête, il sait désormais qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à pardonner en réalité. La meute l'a jeté pour le protéger et l'Alpha l'a sauté dans une tentative tordue de le revendiquer comme sien. Il a également déduit qu'il y a dix ans, Derek attendait qu'il soit majeur pour tenter quelque chose et que son côté lupin a juste pété les plombs. Ok, tout ça est très clair et bizarrement, l'ancien Stiles, l'ado en mal de reconnaissance qu'il a juste appris à cacher sous la façade du vampire inflexible qu'il est devenu, cet ado est apaisé. Il a compris, accepté et pardonné.

Mais l'adulte qu'il est devenu a du mal à encaisser ce qu'il a réalisé un peu plus tôt. Voir l'Alpha abandonné, en proie aux affres du plaisir que le vampire lui a dispensé avec délectation, le voir si confiant, comme il ne l'a jamais été, a fait réaliser au vampire ce qu'il a nié pendant une décennie. Et les mots qui ont failli lui échapper lui ont flanqué la trouille. Alors, il a été dur, froid, _méchant_. Et le Lycan a dû croire que ce n'était qu'une vengeance.

Incapable de supporter une seconde de plus les pensées qui tournoient dans sa tête, Stiles envoie un message à Scott.

« Tu devrais aller voir Derek. »

La réponse ne met que quelques secondes à lui parvenir.

« Pourquoi ? »

Stiles réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire à son meilleur ami. Quand est-ce que celui qu'il a rangé dans la case « étranger » pendant si longtemps, est-il redevenu son meilleur ami ? Il s'en fout en fait. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Alors il répond simplement.

« J'ai fait une connerie. Va le voir. »

Et avant même que Scott puisse répondre, il ajoute :

« S'il te plait. »

Il imagine très clairement le Bêta soupirer avant de taper sa réponse.

« Ok. TTAC. »

Le vampire a un petit sourire triste devant ce rappel de leur complicité d'antan. Ça lui prouve que le jeune McCall pense également qu'il est son meilleur ami, comme avant. TTAC. Te Tiens Au Courant. Il n'en mérite pas tant pourtant.

Il repose son téléphone et va s'allonger sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans les draps pour y retrouver l'odeur de Derek. Cette odeur fraîche de foret et de musc masculin. Apaisé, se sentant en sécurité, il laisse enfin l'aveu, qu'il retenait jusque-là, franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

OoOoOoOoO

Scott arrive en catastrophe devant le Manoir Hale. Il a peur de ce qu'il va découvrir. Dans quel état sera Derek ? Malgré tous les scénarii qui lui ont traversés l'esprit durant le trajet, rien n'aurait pu le préparer au spectacle qu'il découvre.

L'Alpha s'est enfermé dans le garage qui jouxte la maison. Garage qui ne sert à rien, sinon permettre à deux véhicules de rouiller tranquillement et à l'abri des regards. L'un des véhicules est une Chevrolet Camaro noire de 2010. Celle qui avant le départ de Stiles, criait un peu trop : « Derek Hale, asocial et grognon, si tu touches ma caisse, je t'égorge ! ». Scott est choqué de constater qu'il y a un « avant Stiles » et « après Stiles ». Pas qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant ce jour. C'est juste qu'il n'a jamais vraiment percuté tous les changements que l'absence du fils du Shérif a entrainé dans la meute. Par exemple, veiller sur Derek et partager leur douleur a amené Scott à intégrer la meute, ce qu'il se refusait à faire jusqu'à ce moment-là. Derek a laissé tomber la Camaro et les vestes en cuir. Les Bêtas se sont rapprochés de leur leader dans l'espoir de l'aider à aller mieux. Et tellement d'autres choses.

Scott secoue la tête et observe le second véhicule que Derek nettoie consciencieusement. Trop, puisque l'Alpha passe et repasse son éponge savonneuse sur un endroit propre depuis longtemps. McCall tente de voir les yeux de l'homme, mais n'y parvient pas. Alors, il s'approche lentement de la jeep bleue des années 1980 que le jeune Hale conserve telle une sainte relique et posant la main sur l'éponge, il la lui retire doucement. L'aîné le laisse faire sans protester.

- Derek, regarde-moi, demande doucement le plus jeune.

L'Alpha relève lentement la tête et cette fois, le Bêta est réellement terrifié. Les yeux bleu vert de Derek sont vides, comme morts.

- Derek ! S'affole Scott. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il… Il ne me pardonnera jamais, souffle désespérément le loup de naissance. C'est foutu. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. Encore une fois.

- Ne dis pas ça, l'enjoint son Bêta. Il finira par te pardonner.

- Non ! s'écrit le Lycan. Il ne le fera pas ! Il ne veut pas de moi ! Il n'a pas voulu de moi ! Même mon sang ! Il a à peine bu !

- Stiles a dit qu'il ne buvait pas à la veine des gens, rappelle Scott.

- Je lui ai demandé, explique Derek, sa voix devenant morne et tout aussi vide de vie que ses yeux. Mais il a bu quelques gorgées et c'est tout. Et il n'a pas… Il ne m'a pas… Et il…

Le plus âgé commence à hyperventiler et à trembler et le jeune fait la seule chose qui parviendra peut être à calmer son chef de meute. Il le prend dans ses bras et se retrouve avec quatre-vingt-quatre kilos de muscles tremblants collés à lui. Ça lui donne envie de pleurer et de cogner Stiles.

Pour la première fois en deux jours, le Bêta regrette que le vampire soit revenu.


	20. Chapter 19

C'est le matin et Stiles se lève, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu dormir.

« Trois jours que je suis là et je suis déjà redevenu une épave. », constate-t'il amèrement en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bains.

Il se glisse sous la douche et y reste bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, alors même qu'il sait que se noyer ne sert à rien. Il se relèverait. Foutu mort vivant ! Quand il sort, la buée a envahi la surface réfléchissante au-dessus du lavabo et c'est juste parfait parce qu'il n'a pas envie de revoir sa culpabilité. La ressentir est bien suffisant. Revenant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, il remarque que son portable clignote furieusement. S'en emparant, il constate qu'il a manqué quatre appels et reçut une quinzaine de messages. Aucun ne provient de Scott et ça n'étonne pas vraiment le vampire. À l'heure actuelle, le Bêta doit lui en vouloir. Ou alors, il se trompe et Derek n'a absolument pas été blessé par son comportement et Scott n'a rien à lui raconter. Comment savoir ? L'Alpha qu'il connaissait n'existe plus. De même que Stiles a changé, Derek n'est plus le même, alors c'est difficile de juger de ses réactions.

Se secouant, le fils Stilinski rappelle son correspondant impatient.

« Ah ben quand même ! Tu foutais quoi ? »

Stiles soupire. Quand il est arrivé à Mystic Falls, il a rencontré Tyler Lockwood, jeune sportif imbu de lui-même. À tel point que Stiles l'a surnommé Jackson. Heureusement, le jeune homme a changé et mûri. Ils ont fini par s'apprécier. Un peu.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Tyler ?

« Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que nous serons là dans environ quatre heures », lui apprend l'autre homme.

- Nous ? S'étonne Stiles. Qui ça, nous ?

Il sent venir la catastrophe avec un début de panique.

« Klaus a décidé de venir te rendre visite quand Caroline lui a appris que tu avais des ennuis. »

Et merde ! La catastrophe est en route et sera là bientôt.

« Bonjour, petit Stiles », fait une voix en arrière-plan.

Le jeune vampire grogne.

- Bonjour, Klaus, répond un peu froidement le fils du Shérif.

« Bon, à tout à l'heure », conclut rapidement Tyler avant de raccrocher.

Le fils du Shérif soupire, un brin fataliste. Le vampire le plus psychopathe de la création est en route pour Beacon Hill et il ne peut absolument rien y faire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait raisonner l'Originel. À la limite, l'ancien humain pourrait demander l'assistance de Caroline, mais il doute d'avoir gain de cause après de la vampire blonde. Pour une fois, elle sera certainement d'accord avec son compagnon.

Le jeune vampire n'a que le temps d'enfiler un boxer avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Il va finir par embaucher une standardiste si ça continu.

-Allô ?

« Réunion de la meute au loft dans trente minutes », annonce froidement Scott.

Sans répondre, Stiles raccroche. Il constate, amer, qu'il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il redevienne persona non grata auprès de son meilleur ami.

Soudain sombre, il réalise qu'il en a assez. Assez d'être celui qu'on envoie bouler. Assez d'être celui qu'on prend de haut. Il va leur montrer. Après tout, ayant vécu deux ans à la Nouvelle Orléans auprès de Klaus et Marcel, un autre vampire psychopathe, il a appris quelques petits trucs.

Il est temps que la meute comprenne qu'il n'est plus un gamin. Il est temps que la meute comprenne qu'il est un vampire. Et qu'un vampire, c'est dangereux.

OoOoOoOoO

La meute au grand complet est réunie dans le salon du loft. Tous couvent d'un regard inquiet le chef de leur groupe. Derek est assis sur un canapé, fixant le vide. Kira tente d'apaiser Scott qui est blême de rage. Lydia observe l'Alpha, les yeux brillants d'interrogation. Le Shérif et Chris se jettent des regards sombres, se disant sans ouvrir la bouche qu'ils savent que ça va dégénérer. Isaac, Boyd et Erica ont du mal à croire qu'après tout ce temps, Derek puisse encore être tellement affecté par le comportement de Stiles. Les jumeaux, eux, ont envie de bouffer du vampire. L'adjoint leur a offert un havre, après la débâcle avec Deucalion et les deux anciens Alpha n'ont aucune envie qu'un gamin arrogant détruise tout ça. Peter, lui, observe tout ce petit monde avec un rictus soucieux. L'ainé des Hale se demande comment arranger les choses. Si elles peuvent même l'être. Cora pour sa part, fait les cents pas en jetant des regards haineux autour d'elle. Elle a envie de mordre.

Un bruit de moteur attire l'attention des loups et des humains. Pas le Shérif, il sait qui vient d'arriver et il pense que la meute va probablement changer d'avis sur son fils. Encore une fois.

C'est Peter qui s'avance vers la fenêtre pour voir qui arrive et il ne peut retenir l'exclamation qui lui échappe devant le bolide rouge qui vient de se garer dans la rue.

-Eh bien, ça paye d'être un vampire.

Ça attire l'attention des loups et des humains qui le rejoigne. Excepté Derek qui s'est juste crispé. Aiden émet un sifflement admiratif devant la Lamborghini. L'homme qui en descend leur parait inconnu au premier abord. Il est grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux bruns un peu trop longs et indisciplinés. Il porte un costume sur mesure et des chaussures italiennes. C'est quand les loups reconnaissant les yeux caramels et les multiples grains de beauté de l'homme qu'ils replacent l'inconnu. C'est Stiles.

Le vampire ne prend même pas la peine de faire semblant d'être autre que ce qu'il est. C'est à une vitesse surnaturelle qu'il entre dans le loft et se cale contre un pilier. La meute sursaute. Ils n'ont rien vu, ni entendu. Pas même la porte alors qu'elle grince en temps normal.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Questionne Stiles, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

Derek relève la tête et fixe douloureusement le vampire. Et soudain, l'Alpha a un petit sourire que les autres ne comprennent pas.


	21. Chapter 20

_Rholala, vous vous rendez compte qu'on arrive à la fin de la fic? incroyable._

_J'en profite pour vous remercier encore une fois pour les reviews, les mises en favori et les follows. Pour dire un énorme Merci tout simplement ^^_

_PS: Il va y avoir un chapitre BONUS juste après l'épilogue, vous pouvez en remercier Sakuraet sasuke ^^_

* * *

- J'ai parlé à certains de mes contacts, annonce Chris Argent en réponse à la question du vampire.

- Et ? Questionne l'ex humain.

- J'ai posé des questions sur les vampires et Mystic Falls.

- Ha, s'esclaffe Stiles. Peter et son ordinateur ont encore frappé. Et qu'avez-vous appris ?

- J'ai appris qu'un chasseur du nom d'Alaric Saltzman avait une sorte d'apprenti qui aurait soudainement disparu des radars il y a presque neuf ans. Ils ont supposé qu'ils étaient morts en même temps et devine quoi ? Cet apprenti parlait beaucoup. Tous mes contacts s'accordent là-dessus. Un jeune incapable de la fermer et sautant du coq à l'âne. Mais très doué, selon eux.

Le visage de Stiles s'est assombri et Derek ne peut retenir la bouffée de jalousie qui l'envahi. Qui était cet homme pour le vampire ?

- Et alors ? Grogne le vampire.

- Alors, intervient Peter, on se demandait comment de chasseur, tu avais pu passer à vampire.

- Je ne sais pas. Probablement de la même manière qu'un chasseur ennemi d'une meute se retrouve à faire partie de cette même meute, se moque-t'il. Dites, si on pouvait accélérer le mouvement, ça m'arrangerait.

- Pourquoi ? Veut savoir Scott.

- Parce que dans environ trois heures, si on a pas trouvé et tué Éric, une catastrophe le fera pour nous. Et croyez-moi, personne ne veut ça.

- Une catastrophe ? S'étonne Derek.

- Klaus, grimace Stiles.

- Qui est ce Klaus ? Grogne l'un des jumeaux.

Le vampire ne sait pas très bien lequel c'est, mais puisque Lydia est plus proche de celui qui a parlé que de l'autre, c'est certainement Aiden.

- Klaus fait parti de la famille des vampires originaux.

- C'est quoi ça ? demande Lydia.

- Bon, soupire le jeune Stilinski, je vous fais un cours super rapide sur l'histoire vampirique, mais après, faudra s'activer. Alors, il y a un peu plus de mille ans, quand les vikings ont découverts l'Amérique…

- Pardon ? S'exclame Erica.

- Plus tard. Si je suis tout le temps interrompu, on ne s'en sortira jamais, s'exaspère le vampire. Quand les vikings sont venus s'installer ici, une famille a fui les pestes européennes. Sauf qu'en arrivant, ils ont découverts qu'il y avait déjà des êtres surnaturels. Des loups garous. Qui eux pouvaient et peuvent encore se transformer en vrais loups. Après que l'un des enfants soit tué lors d'une pleine lune, les parents décidèrent de demander l'aide d'une sorcière pour devenir aussi puissants que les loups et ainsi pouvoir se protéger. La mère usant d'un sortilège et devenant ainsi la sorcière originelle, transforma son mari et ses enfants en vampires. Mère nature, pour contrebalancer la puissance de cette nouvelle race, les lia au soleil et à la verveine, comme les loups étaient assujettis à la lune et à l'aconit. Voilà l'histoire de la famille des vampires originaux. Enfin, presque toute l'histoire, conclut Stiles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dit pas ? Gronde Cora.

Stiles soupire et lâche le morceau.

- Klaus est un hybride.

- Un hybride ? Comment ça un hybride ? demande Peter.

- Mi loup, mi vampire, précise le fils du Shérif.

- Eh ben merde alors, souffle Isaac.

- Comment en connais tu aussi long sur lui ? interroge Chris.

Le jeune Stilinski pèse quelques secondes le pour et le contre et décide de ne donner qu'une toute petite information.

- C'est lui qui m'a transformé, avoue-t'il.

Ce n'est pas réellement de cette manière qu'il a appris tout ça, mais donner trop de détails à la meute pourraient s'avérer dangereux pour elle.

- Tu ne nous dis pas tout, devine Peter.

- Non, en effet. Et je n'en dirais pas plus.

Quand le téléphone du vampire sonne, les loups sont surpris de l'entendre marmonner quelque chose à propos d'une standardiste.

- Salut Stephan, lance Stiles après avoir décroché.

« Salut gamin. Juste pour te prévenir qu'on sera là dans environ trois heures. »

- Vous allez tous arriver en même temps, ironise Stiles. C'est formidable.

« Comment ça, tous ? «

- Tyler et Klaus m'ont appelés tout à l'heure, révèle le jeune vampire.

« Quoi ? »

Plusieurs voix se sont exclamées en même temps et le fils du Shérif reconnait sans mal, chacune des voix.

« Caroline, tu savais que Klaus devait venir ? » Demande Elena.

« Non, il ne m'a rien dit. », répond la blonde.

« Eh ben, ça va être gai, » Ironise Damon. « Une joyeuse réunion de famille. Gamin, on va faire au plus vite. »

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

- Heu, fait Scott. Pourquoi ils sont aussi affolés à cause de ce Klaus ? Ils ne sont pas amis ?

- T'es ami avec tous les loups garous que tu rencontres ? demande Stiles. Et ben là, c'est pareil.

Le vampire regarde autour de lui et demande :

- Y'a moyen d'avoir un truc à boire ?

Tous les membres de la meute, à l'exception de Derek et du Shérif, ont un mouvement de recul en portant la main à leurs cous. Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne parlais pas de sang, bande de débile !

* * *

_Mouahah, que j'aime cette fin, ça me fait rire! ^^_


	22. Chapter 21

_Réponses aux reviews des guests ^^_

_Nanie: Pour une fois, j'avais envie de finir un chapitre sur une note un peu plus joyeuse ^^_

_Mogo: Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu trouve le Xover bien fait. Merciiii ^^_

* * *

Après presqu'une heure de palabres, les équipes pour fouiller les environs sont constituées. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que de repérer Éric, si possible sans que le vampire le sache. Personne n'a osé protester quand Derek a décrété qu'il se mettait avec Stiles. C'est comme ça que les deux hommes se retrouvent ensemble dans la forêt. Ils ne se disent pas un mot. Ils n'en ont pas besoin, puisque tout a été dit.

Ils cherchent depuis une bonne heure quand ils tombent sur la piste de leur proie. L'Alpha envoie un message à la meute et ils continuent ensuite leur avancée jusqu'à découvrir une cabane en piteux état. Le loup et le vampire se positionnent contre le vent pour ne pas se faire repérer à l'odeur et ils attendent le reste de la meute, toujours sans dire un mot.

Avant que la meute ne les rejoignent, ils sont soudains projetés contre les murs de la cabane. Stiles passe par une fenêtre et atterrit dans un véritable bain de sang. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, le vampire dénombre une dizaine de corps. Cet enfoiré n'a même pas fait profil bas ! Le fils du Shérif grogne, sors les crocs et quitte précipitamment l'intérieur de la cabane. En arrivant dehors, il se fige et se force à rester aussi impassible que possible, contrôlant les battements de son cœur. Il s'adosse au mur de la cabane et met les mains dans ses poches.

Derek atterrit durement contre l'angle formé par deux murs, sa colonne se brisant sous la force de l'impact. Le loup sait que son corps va mettre du temps à soigner les dégâts. Temps qu'il n'a malheureusement pas. Ce qui lui est confirmé quand il est trainé par une espèce de viking jusque devant la porte. Le vampire, Éric, oblige l'Alpha à relever la tête et positionne ses mains de façon à pouvoir lui briser la nuque. Le loup déglutit péniblement. La manière dont le vampire le tient lui permet d'avoir Stiles dans son champ de vision. Et ce qu'il voit le glace. Les yeux du fils du Shérif sont froids et il se tient les mains dans les poches. Comme s'il se fichait que le loup soit en mauvaise posture. Pire, il baille.

Stiles observe avec détachement la scène. Derek allongé sur le ventre, Éric, un genou dans le dos pour empêcher l'Alpha de bouger, a positionné ses mains de façon à pouvoir lui briser la nuque en une seconde. Le jeune Stilinski baille. Puis il se décolle du mur et avance de deux pas quand la voix de l'autre vampire claque.

- Bouge et il est mort !

- J'ai bougé, fait remarquer Stiles. Et il respire encore, je crois.

Des grognements Lupins envahissent la forêt. La meute au grand complet, à l'exception de Peter, sort du couvert des arbres. Même Lydia est présente. Les loups ont visiblement entendu sa remarque et ne l'ont pas apprécié. Les Bêtas grognent et montrent les crocs. Chris et le Shérif les rejoignent à leurs tours, chacun portant une arbalète. L'odeur de la verveine est perceptible dans l'air.

- Stiles, appelle Scott. Fais quelque chose !

- Oui Stiles, se moque le Viking. Fais quelque chose.

Le jeune vampire soupire.

- Nope, rétorque-t-il.

- Tu ne vas rien faire ? s'écrit Cora, incrédule. Espèce de connard ! C'est ta faute si mon frère est dans cette situation !

Le vampire blond éclate de rire.

- Écoute la petite chienne, ricane-t'il. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour sauver ce loup si cher à ton cœur.

- Moi ? rien, rétorque le jeune.

- Moi par contre, c'est une autre histoire, fait une voix dans le dos du viking.

Celui-ci n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'il est arraché à sa victime. Malheureusement, dans la manœuvre, le vampire qui tenait toujours la tête de Derek, brise la nuque du Lycan. Les loups garous poussent des hurlements horrifiés et Stiles… Stiles reste impassible.

OoOoOoOoO

Stiles observe le combat de Jeremy avec Éric, en faisant attention de ne pas regarder le corps de Derek. Il sent Chris se rapprocher de lui.

- C'est qui ce gars ? demande le chasseur éberlué.

Le vampire a un petit sourire amusé.

- Jeremy Gilbert, mon cousin, répond le vampire. C'est chez lui et sa sœur Elena que je suis allé en quittant Beacon Hill.

- C'est un humain ou un vampire ? demande Argent.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est un chasseur. Il fait partie des cinq.

Le sourire du fils du Shérif s'élargit en entendant le chasseur prendre une brusque inspiration.

- Je croyais que c'était une légende, murmure Chris.

Stiles ricane et pense à cette légende. Il y a plus de mille ans quand Esther, la mère de Klaus, a transformé sa famille, la sorcière qui l'a aidé, Ayana, a été tellement outrée de voir la femme bafouer ainsi les lois naturelles, qu'elle a créé un groupe de chasseur de vampires. Ces chasseurs sont plus forts et plus rapides que l'humain de base et surtout, ils ressentent une furieuse envie de tuer tous les vampires qu'ils croisent. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas immortels à la base, ils ne le sont toujours pas. Ils peuvent mourir. Mais la sorcière a trouvé une parade à ça. Le vampire qui tue un des cinq devient littéralement fou, assailli par des visions, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre chasseur prenne la place du mort. Mais, le plus souvent, le buveur de sang se suicide pour échapper aux hallucinations qui le torturent. C'est ce qui a failli arriver à Elena.

- Damon ! Stephan ! Un coup de main ! crie soudain Jeremy.

Deux silhouettes rendues floues par leur vitesse, viennent empoigner le viking pour le rejeter loin du jeune homme qui s'est retrouvé acculé contre le mur de la cabane. Trois jeunes femmes sortent également du couvert des arbres. L'une est brune et se précipite sur Jeremy pour vérifier qu'il va bien. La deuxième est blonde et soupire d'exaspération en tapant rapidement un message sur son smartphone. La troisième a la peau café au lait et fixe Éric avec une intensité suspecte. Le viking la regarde avec un rictus haineux avant de se débarrasser des deux bruns qui tentaient de le contenir pour donner le temps au jeune chasseur de le tuer. Les deux bruns finissent au sol. L'un a de superbes yeux bleus et un air froid. L'autre a les yeux bleus plus foncé et un air doux. Pourtant, quelque chose fait dire à ceux qui observent la scène que ces deux-là sont de la même famille. Peut-être des frères.

- Tes tours ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, sorcière ! Hurle le vampire blond en se précipitant sur la métisse.

La vampire blonde et Stiles se jettent au-devant de Bonnie, mais Éric ne les atteint pas. Un autre vampire blond à la mâchoire carrée, avec de courts cheveux ondulés et les yeux brillant d'arrogance s'interpose et empoigne Éric, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'intrus.

- Tu vas prendre une branche et te l'enfoncer dans le cœur. Lentement, ordonne le nouvel arrivant, usant de la compulsion.


	23. Chapter 22

_Pas de sadisme dans ce chapitre. Juste l'explication du petit sourire de Derek et une fin heu... frustrante?_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Éric a l'air terrifié et c'est le pas lourd et les gestes tremblants qu'il fait ce qui vient de lui être ordonné. Sous les yeux horrifiés de la meute et ceux, blasés, du groupe de vampires, le viking prend une branche et l'enfonce millimètre par millimètre dans son muscle cardiaque. En quelques secondes, le vampire devient gris et tombe sur le sol, mort. Le vampire arrogant se tourne vers Stiles.

- Content de me voir, petit Stiles ? demande-t'il.

- Absolument ravi, Klaus, rétorque le jeune Stilinski avec sarcasme.

L'original lui lance un grand sourire, lui signifiant qu'il n'est pas dupe mais qu'il le laisse faire parce que Stiles l'amuse.

Un hurlement lugubre de loups attire l'attention de tous sur la meute qui entoure le corps inerte de Derek. Klaus les rejoint et quand les jumeaux tentent de l'empêcher de s'approcher du corps de leur Alpha, l'hybride se transforme et les force à se soumettre. Puis il se penche sur le chef de la meute Hale et l'observe.

- Le tien ou le mien ? Demande-t-il sans regarder personne.

- Le tien, avoue Stiles en rejoignant son créateur.

L'original éclate de rire.

- Putain, grogne Damon. Les emmerdes ne sont pas finies.

OoOoOoOoO

**Flashback**

**« Alors que Stiles et Derek s'installent dans la voiture du vampire, le loup garou montre le papier qu'il tient dans la main. Le plus jeune n'a pas besoin de le prendre pour savoir ce que c'est. Il l'a lui-même donné au Lycan quand il est entré dans le loft. C'est ce qui a amené un sourire sur le visage de Derek. « J'ai paniqué. Désolé. »**

**C'est ce qui a fait sourire l'Alpha.**

** - Tu peux m'expliquer ? demande Derek.**

**Le vampire soupire.**

** - On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça maintenant ?**

** - Oui, grogne le loup garou.**

**Le fils du Shérif a un sourire. Par ce simple « oui », il a l'impression de retrouver le Derek d'avant, celui qui le plaquait au mur et qui le menaçait de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents. Il ne se rend compte que maintenant de combien ça lui a manqué. Et il l'avoue, presque à contre cœur.**

** - Tu m'as manqué, souffle-t'il.**

**La réaction du Lycan est inattendue et prend le vampire par surprise. Derek attrape le visage de Stiles et l'embrasse. C'est un baiser lent et sensuel, leurs langues se tournant autour, créant un ballet passionné. Rapidement, le plus jeune grimpe sur les genoux de l'adjoint du Shérif et se colle au corps chaud. C'est difficilement et un peu à bout de souffle que le jeune Stilinski se détache de l'Alpha.**

** - On doit y aller, murmure-t'il.**

**C'est compliqué d'avoir l'air convaincant, alors que les mains de Derek sont sur ses fesses et que la bouche du loup suçote la peau de son cou.**

** - Derek, halète-t-il.**

**Le Lycan le relâche avec un soupir de frustration.**

** - Très bien, lâche le loup garou. Mais quand cette histoire sera terminée et que ce vampire sera mort, toi et moi nous enfermerons dans ma chambre et on n'en sortira pas avant au moins une semaine.**

**Stiles ferme les yeux et gémit devant la luxure que les paroles de l'Alpha génèrent dans son esprit. Il se secoue pour tenter de se reprendre et démarre la voiture. S'il y pense encore, il changera d'avis et trainera son compagnon jusqu'au loft pour continuer ce qu'ils viennent de commencer. Alors que le vampire engage son véhicule dans la circulation, Derek reprend la parole.**

** - Stiles ?**

** - Hum ?**

** - Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, avoue à son tour le loup.**

**Stiles ne répond rien, mais un immense sourire apparait sur son visage. »**

OoOoOoOoO

C'est déconnecté que Stiles regarde les Bêtas rassembler des branchages et poser le corps de Derek dessus. Il faut que Scott s'approche avec un briquet pour que le vampire comprenne ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire.

- Non ! crie-t-il en se jetant sur son meilleur ami, l'empêchant de mettre le feu au bûcher.

- Stiles ! s'écrit le Bêta. Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Qu'est-ce que TOI, tu fais ? rétorque le jeune Stilinski.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on brûle toujours le corps de l'Alpha, intervient Chris.

Damon éclate de rire.

- Ils ne savent pas ? demande le vampire aux yeux bleus clairs.

- Tu es qui, toi ? Grogne Erica.

- Damon Salvatore, vampire, répond-il avec un petit sourire en coin, celui qui annonce qu'il ne faut pas se frotter à lui.

- Vous êtes tous des vampires ? demande Lydia, un peu inquiète.

- Non, moi je suis une sorcière, révèle la jeune métisse.

- Et moi un chasseur, ajoute Jeremy en enlaçant Bonnie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne sait pas? Gronde Cora.

- Est-ce que vous savez comment on devient un vampire ? Questionne Klaus.

- Il faut mourir, murmure Scott.

Cette révélation percute la meute qui n'était pas au courant. Ils regardent tous Stiles avec des airs plus ou moins horrifiés.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas tout dit, se moque l'Originel en regardant le fils du Shérif.

Puis il se tourne vers McCall.

- Tu as en partie raison. Pour devenir un vampire, il faut mourir. Mais avec du sang de vampire dans le système.

- Il faut boire du sang de vampire ? s'exclame Cora avec Dégout. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère ?

Stiles soutient le regard de la jeune Hale, mais ne répond rien.


	24. Chapter 23

_Merci à tous et toutes pour les mises en favori, les follow et les reviews ^^_  
_un dernier flashback et vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre où personne n'a le droit d'aller _

_Demain le dernier chapitre (déjà :( ) Vendredi l'épilogue et samedi le bonus_  
_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

** « Stiles arrête la voiture à l'entrée de la réserve et regarde Derek.**

** - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interroge le loup sous le regard de son compagnon.**

** - Tu veux bien faire un truc pour moi ? demande le vampire.**

** - Bien sûr.**

**Le plus jeune sort une fiole de sa poche. Une fiole transparente remplie d'un liquide rouge.**

** - Du sang ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je boive du sang ? Questionne le Lycan, les sourcils froncés.**

** - C'est du sang de vampire, révèle le fils du Shérif. Si tu es blessé, tu guériras encore plus vite que d'habitude. Et si tu es tué…**

** - Je reviendrais en vampire, conclut Derek.**

** - Presque. Tu seras un Hybride.**

**L'Alpha regarde Stiles pendant de longues secondes puis attrape la fiole, l'ouvre et avale l'intégralité du contenu sans même une grimace. Puis il rend la fiole au jeune Stilinski.**

** - On y va ? demande le loup.**

** - Allons casser du vampire, soupire Stiles. »**

OoOoOoOoO

C'est un étrange cortège qui arrive devant le manoir Hale. Les loups rentrent immédiatement dans la maison pour installer Derek dans sa chambre. Les vampires restent à l'extérieur. Bonnie et Jeremy restent avec leurs amis, alors qu'ils pourraient rentrer sans problème. Depuis le pas de la porte, Peter les observe de longues minutes. Puis, il déclare de manière à ce que personne ne loupe ses paroles.

- Vous pouvez tous entrer.

- Peter !

Les loups se sont écriés en parfaite synchronisation, exprimant leurs désapprobations.

- Je suis l'ainé des Hale, déclare-t'il glacial. Jusqu'à ce que Derek se réveille, je prends les décisions.

- Ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un me faire confiance, ironise Stiles.

Les loups grommèlent. Ils sont bien conscients d'avoir jugés sans savoir. Pas la peine de leur mettre le museau dans la merde.

- Quand je pense que tu t'es angoissé à cause d'eux pendant des mois, ironise Damon.

- Damon, soupire Stephan.

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ? S'énerve son frère. Il a fallu des semaines pour qu'il reprenne confiance en lui. Des semaines pour qu'il ose prendre la parole. Des semaines pour qu'il accepte que nous avions confiance en lui ! Tout ça parce qu'ils ont été incapable de reconnaitre quel formidable atout il était. Rappelle-moi, frangin, combien de fois Stiles nous a sauvé la mise, se mettant lui-même en danger ?

- Damon, intervient Elena. Je crois qu'ils ont compris.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Damon, intervient Klaus. Stiles est un joyau. C'est bien pour ça que je lui ai proposé de le transformer.

- Non, contre Caroline. C'était pour l'avoir à ta botte.

- Aussi, admet L'Originel. Reconnais, my love que ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné. Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait été jouissif d'avoir ce brillant esprit à ma solde. Et même sans ça, il a été un atout majeur.

La vampire blonde lève les yeux au ciel. Son compagnon ne changera jamais.

- Toi et tes plans de domination, commente avec sarcasme Bonnie.

Klaus lui jette un petit sourire ironique, puis reporte son attention sur la meute qui assiste à l'échange, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser. Et pour ceux qui ont connu Stiles avant son départ, un peu honteux aussi. Le fils du Shérif leur a plusieurs fois sauvé la mise et ils ne l'ont jamais remercié.

Scott profite que personne ne fasse attention à eux, pour prendre son meilleur ami à part.

- Scott ? S'étonne Stiles.

- En haut des escaliers, lui dit simplement le Bêta. Deuxième porte à gauche.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Vas-y, le coupe McCall.

Le vampire fixe le loup, puis suit les indications. Quand il arrive devant la porte indiquée, il prend une profonde inspiration. Il fronce les sourcils. De la pièce ne s'échappe que l'odeur de Derek et celle de son père, mais pas tout à fait. L'odeur est très proche de celle du Shérif, mais il a des petites différences. C'est subtil. Stiles se demande ce que ça veut sire. Seul moyen de le savoir : entrer.

Quand il pénètre dans la pièce, l'odeur de l'Alpha lui saute à la gorge. Il n'y a aucune lumière et ses yeux de vampire n'arrivent pas à percer l'obscurité. Stiles cherche l'interrupteur à tâtons et quand il finit par le trouver, il allume. Puis se fige.

Son visage est partout. Des photos, des agrandissements de ses yeux, de son sourire, des portraits au crayon, au fusain ou encore à l'aquarelle. Sa vieille batte de baseball est posée sur une étagère, à côté de son sweat rouge à capuche qu'il n'a jamais retrouvé après un entrainement. Il y a encore bien d'autres choses qui lui ont appartenu et qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir perdu ou oublié. Il a l'impression de rester là pendant des heures à se poser encore et toujours la même question : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?


	25. Chapter 24

_**Réponse à Mogo**: Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Je ne sais pas du tout si je vais faire un autre cross après celui ci. ça va dépendre de l'inspiration et j'avoue que pour l'instant, je suis plus sur les aventures de mes perso. Mais peut être qu'avec la reprise de la série fin juin, une idée me viendra ^^_

* * *

_Bon je vais remettre un warning ici: JE RAPPELLE QU'IL EST INTERDIT DE FRAPPER, MUTILER, MENACER, SEQUESTRER, TORTURER OU TOUT AUTRE MOYEN QUE POUR POURRIEZ IMAGINER POUR VOUS VENGER DE L'AUTEUR QUE JE SUIS! (non j'ai pas peur, mais j'ai l'habitude de la violence à mon encontre quand j'écris lol je suis par exemple, devenue une experte pour éviter les haches lancées dans ma direction ^^)_

* * *

Derek ouvre les yeux d'un coup et prend une inspiration tremblante. Il est désorienté. Ses sens, pourtant déjà formidable, lui semblent encore décuplés. Il entend tout, sait très exactement combien de personnes sont en bas, combien sont des loups, combien sont des vampires et combien sont des humains. Il entend une dispute comme si les personnes qui s'invectivent étaient dans la même pièce que lui. C'est étrange. L'Alpha pense que c'est ce que doit ressentir un humain qui vient d'être transformé en loup garou. C'est ce que Scott a dû ressentir quand il a été transformé par Peter.

Le loup n'a jamais eu à se soucier d'ajuster ses sens puisqu'il est né lycanthrope. Il va lui falloir un temps d'adaptation. Il espère juste que Stiles sera là pour l'aider. Parce qu'à bien y regarder, ils n'ont jamais vraiment parlé et mis les choses à plat. Ils se sont embrassés et même plus, se sont avoués s'être manqués, mais n'ont pas réellement mis de mots sur leurs sentiments. L'Alpha se lève et décide que ça ne peut pas attendre. Il doit parler au vampire. Maintenant. Il sort de sa chambre et avance déterminé. Alors qu'il va s'engager dans les escaliers, il capte l'odeur du fils du Shérif à l'étage et devine que Stiles se trouve dans la chambre où personne n'a le droit d'entrer. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'aura pas beaucoup à dire, en fait. Il s'avance lentement et depuis le seuil de la porte, observe le jeune vampire planté au milieu de la pièce.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demande soudain Stiles, la voix incertaine.

Derek soupire, entre et ferme la porte derrière lui.

- Je pensais que c'était évident, répond le loup.

- Faut croire que non.

- Cette pièce, c'est… Commence l'Alpha avant de s'interrompre.

- On dirait un… Sanctuaire, murmure le vampire.

- C'est un peu ça, admet le Lycan. Après ce que j'ai fait… Après que tu sois parti. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour être proche de toi. Quand tu me manques trop, je viens ici et je te parle. Je respire ton odeur.

Stiles fini par se tourner vers le loup.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime, avoue franchement le loup. Parce que je t'aimais, il y a dix ans.

De toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant être honnête. L'alpha ne sait pas très bien quelle réaction il espérait, mais il ne s'attendait pas certainement pas à se faire projeter à travers la porte par un vampire en colère.

- Stiles ?

- Espèce de salaud ! hurle le jeune Stilinski, les veines apparaissant sous ses yeux. Dix ans ! On a perdu dix ans à cause de tes conneries ! Il aurait suffi que tu viennes me le dire !

Derek est propulsé en bas des escaliers et Stiles se jette sur lui pour le marteler de ses poings avec toute la rage et la rancœur qu'il a accumulée en une décennie. Le loup ne se défend même pas, écrasé par la culpabilité. S'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose, Stiles ne serait pas parti, il ne serait pas devenu un vampire et Derek aurait pu être heureux.

Le vampire est soudain arraché à sa victime par Scott et Stephan.

- C'est bon, il a compris, lui souffle son meilleur ami.

- Ce salaud ! Cette espèce de… ! S'il avait… ! Balbutie le fils du Shérif, incapable de terminer ses phrases, la respiration hachée.

- Je sais, murmure le plus jeune des frères Salvatore. Calme-toi !

- Quel magnifique spectacle ! Ironise Klaus, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un bourbon à la main.

L'Originel observe la scène avec un sourire narquois. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais c'est toujours drôle de voir Stiles perdre le contrôle. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, le jeune vampire a décimé une meute d'une vingtaine de loups garous qui parlait de s'installer à Beacon Hill. Personne n'est au courant, mais Klaus a toujours eu les moyens de tout savoir sur tout le monde.

- Bien, maintenant que ça c'est réglé, continu le vieux vampire. Quel humain se dévoue pour nourrir mon nouvel hybride ?

- Ton nouvel hybride ? s'exclame Erica. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Derek n'est pas à toi, enchérit Peter.

- Bien sûr que si, contre tranquillement Klaus. Tous les loups transformés avec mon sang sont à moi. Ils ne peuvent pas me désobéir. Viens par-là, Derek Hale.

Mais Derek, qui s'est entretemps relevé, le regarde sans bouger. Il ne ressent aucun besoin d'obéir au vampire.

- Non, dit-il avec insolence.

L'Originel plisse les yeux.

- Je t'ai dit de venir ici ! Tonne-t-il.

- Et je t'ai déjà dit non !

- Oh, je l'aime bien lui, commente Damon, ce qui lui vaut une tape de la part d'Elena.

Bonnie et Jeremy observent la scène en fronçant les sourcils. Puis soudain, le chasseur mystique éclate de rire.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? S'emporte Cora.

- Très, reconnait le jeune homme. Dis donc, Stiles, tu as mélangé le sang de qui avec celui de Klaus ?

- Le mien, avoue le jeune vampire avec un grand sourire.

Le rugissement de rage de l'Originel fait trembler les murs. Il sait, il comprend ce qu'a fait le jeune Stilinski. En donnant un mélange de leurs deux sangs à l'Alpha, il a empêché le lien de Sir de se mettre en place. Ce loup ne lui obéira jamais, à moins qu'il n'use de la compulsion.

Le vieux vampire n'a jamais été quelqu'un d'équilibré. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse. Et par-dessus tout, il est capricieux. Quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, Klaus explose. Et là, on vient clairement de l'empêcher d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Sans que personne ne puisse l'empêcher, l'Originel se jette sur celui qui l'a contrarié et lui arrache le cœur.

Stiles s'écroule, définitivement mort.

* * *

_A demain pour l'épilogue qui, je l'espère, vous surprendra ^^_


	26. Epilogue

_Réponse à Guest: Comment j'ai pu tuer Stiles? eh bien, ça a été super facile. J'ai écrit et j'ai enregistré *se sauve pour éviter de se faire tuer* Non mais en vrai tu vas voir dans l'épilogue pourquoi ça a été aussi facile ;)_

_Réponse à Nanie: Ouiiiiiiiiiii je suis une sadique, je le revendique et je l'assume. J'avoue j'essaye de finir les chapitres sur un point qui soit donne envie de me tuer, soit de rire ^^_

_Bon résultat de mon coup d'éclat d'hier (avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein?), j'ai eu droit à ma hache habituelle, des armes à feu et de la haine. Je trouve que je m'en tire plutôt bien sur ce coup là ^^_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

Derek se réveille en hurlant. Pendant de longues secondes, il est complètement désorienté. Il lui faut un certain temps avant de reconnaitre sa chambre au loft. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi n'est-il plus au Manoir ? Où sont passés les vampires ? Et Stiles… Stiles est…

La porte de la chambre de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée et Isaac entre en courant.

- Derek ! S'écrit le jeune Bêta, affolé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Stiles, murmure l'Alpha. Stiles est…

- Stiles ? S'étonne le blond. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Stiles ?

Derek regarde son louveteau en clignant des yeux. Isaac ne se souvient pas ? Comment peut-il ne pas se rappeler ? Il était là pourtant quand Klaus a arraché le cœur du fils du Shérif. Machinalement, il regarde autour de lui incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent. Le dire le rendrait réel. Le Lycan de naissance sursaute en regardant son réveil. La date… C'est… Impossible. Et pourtant, les chiffres sont clairement lisibles. Il a beau fermer les yeux et les rouvrir, les chiffres ne changent pas. 28/10/14. Comme si dix ans ne venaient pas s'écouler. Qu'est-ce que… ? Alors, c'était un rêve ? Derek se laisse retomber en arrière et soupire de soulagement. C'était un rêve.

- Derek ? L'interpelle Isaac.

- C'est rien, marmonne l'Alpha.

Un court silence, et puis :

- Si tu le dis, répond un peu hésitant, le Bêta. Dis, tu peux nous déposer au Lycée ?

Le plus âgé grogne son assentiment.

OoOoOoOoO

En arrivant devant le lycée, Derek ne peut s'empêcher de scanner la foule et de soupirer de soulagement en voyant Stiles discuter avec Scott. Le Bêta sourit avec indulgence à son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci explique quelque chose à grand renfort de gestes désordonnés. Les autres membres de la meute les entourent et eux, sont clairement exaspérés. Le sang de l'Alpha ne fait qu'un tour et en même temps, son cœur se fige, alors que Cora ouvre sa portière et qu'il capte ce que raconte le jeune homme.

- Ça va être trop génial, babille l'étudiant. Je vais aller au Mystic grill, au lycée. Je vais voir Elena, Jeremy, Damon et tous les autres. Et y aura peut-être même Klaus. J'ai trop hâte !

Le Lycan de naissance empoigne sa sœur par le bras pour l'empêcher de sortir de la voiture.

- Stiles part à Mystic Falls ? demande-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Derek, t'étais où ces dernières semaines ? Se moque gentiment la jeune fille. Il nous soule avec ça depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle.

Elle reste interloquée en voyant son frère sortir de la Camaro et marcher à grandes enjambées en direction de la meute. Elle échange un regard avec Isaac, puis les deux Bêtas se précipitent à la suite de l'Alpha. Juste à temps pour le voir attraper Stiles par le bras et le forcer à se tourner vers lui.

- Hors de question que t'aille là-bas ! Grogne le loup.

- Que… Quoi ? S'étonne le jeune Stilinski avant de s'emporter. Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? T'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Je ne suis pas un de tes loups ! Je ne t'appartiens pas !

- Si ! Est la réponse lapidaire que le jeune obtient avant qu'une bouche ferme et exigeante ne se pose sur le sienne, lui clouant efficacement le bec.

Stiles pense à se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose tendrement sur sa joue et qu'une langue joueuse vienne quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Dans un soupir, il abandonne la lutte et se laisse aller au baiser.

La meute regarde la scène, ébahie. Les membres de la meute ne font pas un geste quand Derek emporte Stiles jusqu'à la Camaro. Les deux hommes montent et la voiture part sur les chapeaux de roues.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? interroge Scott.

- Apparemment, lui répond Lydia, Derek ne veut pas que Stiles aille sur le tournage de Vampire Diaries.


	27. Bonus

_Réponse à Nanie: ah ben je suis bien contente que la fin t'est fait rire. Merci de m'avoir lu ^^_

_Bon voila donc ce bonus. Je vais mettre les Warning d'usage, à savoir :_

_SCENE DE SEXE ENTRE HOMMES! SI VOUS ETES MINEURS OU HOMOPHOBE (bouh que c'est vilain ça! et puis si vous l'êtes, je vois pas ce que vous foutez sur cette histoire!) OU MAL A L'AISE AVEC CA, MERCI DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN!_

_Bon ça c'est fait lol Pour info, vous pouvez remercier Sakuraetsasuke, c'est grâce à elle que je l'ai écrit ^^_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Derek ne dit pas un mot tandis qu'il conduit pour les emmener au loft. Étrangement Stiles non plus. Le jeune a le regard fixé sur la route et la bouche close. Ça pourrait mettre le loup mal à l'aise, mais il perçoit la respiration un peu lourde de l'adolescent et le rythme précipité des battements de son cœur. Alors, il sait –_il sait_- ce que fait Stiles. Il _réfléchit_. Et c'est certainement ça le plus inquiétant et le plus dangereux. Le loup se gare sur le premier parking venu et il se trouve que c'est celui de la pharmacie. Et c'est réellement un hasard, mais un heureux hasard. Sans laisser le temps à l'étudiant de s'étonner de cet arrêt, le Lycan pose sa main sur la nuque de Stiles et rapproche leurs deux visages en un mouvement ferme, mais avec douceur. Délicatement, tendrement, Derek pose sa bouche sur celle du plus jeune. C'est un baiser chaste, destiné à rassurer. Rapidement, Stiles ouvre la bouche et timidement, caresse la lèvre inférieure de l'Alpha du bout de la langue. Joueur, Derek mordille le muscle humide, arrachant un halètement de surprise à sa victime. Après ça, le baiser devient beaucoup plus passionné. Les langues se cherchent, se trouvent et se caressent. Très vite, Derek doit poser une main sur le torse de Stiles pour l'empêcher de venir sur ces genoux. Le Lycan met fin au baiser, pose son front sur celui de l'humain et observe le visage de celui-ci. Stiles a les lèvres rouges, gonflées et humides, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et le souffle court.

- Je reviens, souffle le loup avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur la bouche entrouverte du lycéen et de descendre de la Camaro.

Stiles suit Derek des yeux et le voit entrer dans la pharmacie. L'humain n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi le loup a soudain besoin de passer par l'officine, mais pour être honnête, il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il comprenne à cette situation. À vrai dire son cerveau semble avoir un bug, du genre erreur système ou fichier introuvable.

Très vite, Derek sort de la pharmacie avec un petit sachet en papier. Sachet qui atterrit sur les genoux de l'humain lorsque le loup s'installe dans le siège conducteur. Alors que l'Alpha insère le véhicule dans la circulation, Stiles, curieux ouvre le sac et rougit furieusement en en découvrant le contenu. Préservatif et lubrifiant.

- Derek, murmure le jeune humain.

- On ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles pas, promet Derek, c'est juste au cas où. Mais de toute façon, si tu dis non, ce sera non.

Ça le tuera probablement, mais le loup tiendra cette promesse.

- D'accord, murmure Stiles. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va chez toi pour qu'on puisse coucher ensemble sur toutes les surfaces verticales et/ou horizontales disponibles ?

- Non.

- Oh, marmonne l'humain sur un ton déçu.

Et c'est cette déception qui permet au Lycan de relâcher enfin la tension qui noue ses épaules et de calmer le loup qui gronde en lui.

- On va chez moi pour s'embrasser, peut-être faire l'amour, mais surtout pour passer du temps ensemble, corrige Derek.

- Oh ! répète Stiles.

Et cette fois, l'anticipation et l'attente sont parfaitement perceptible dans la voix du jeune. Celui-ci ne cherche plus d'explications. Simplement parce que les mots employés par l'homme à ses côtés le rassurent. Ça implique des sentiments. Ce n'est pas un coup en passant. C'est plus que ça.

C'est en silence que Derek gare sa Camaro devant l'immeuble où se trouve le loft. C'est en silence que les deux hommes rejoignent le dernier étage. C'est toujours en silence qu'ils s'enlacent avec fièvre avant de s'embrasser tout aussi fiévreusement. Sur une impulsion, l'humain saute et noue ses jambes autour de la taille du loup. Leurs érections qui entrent en contact, même si c'est au travers de la barrière de leurs jeans, leurs arrachent des gémissements.

- Ta chambre, murmure le jeune contre la bouche du Lycan.

- On n'est pas obligé, rappelle Derek. Je peux attendre…

- Pas moi, coupe Stiles. Je te veux. Je te veux maintenant !

L'Alpha grogne en réponse et repart à l'assaut de la bouche de son humain. D'un pas sûr, une main sur les fesses de l'adolescent, l'autre sur sa nuque, Derek les emmène dans sa chambre et dépose son futur amant sur le lit. Dans d'autres circonstances, Stiles détailleraient la pièce, mais il est bien trop occupé à regarder son loup se déshabiller. Quand Derek le rejoint enfin, l'homme ne porte plus que son boxer noir. Il rampe sur le corps offert du jeune, l'embrasse avant de migrer dans son cou dont il mordille la peau délicate avec gourmandise.

- Derek, grogne Stiles.

- On a le temps, souffle celui-ci.

Et en effet, le Lycan prend son temps pour effeuiller lentement le fils du Shérif. Entre chaque vêtement, le loup lèche, mordille et suce chaque parcelle de peau qu'il dénude. Très vite, Stiles gémit et se tortille sous lui.

- Derek !

Et cette fois, c'est un gémissement plaintif qui fait rire le tourmenteur. De sa langue, le loup taquine le nombril de l'humain, avant de lui enlever le dernier morceau de tissu qui sert de rempart à la nudité du jeune homme. Sans laisser le temps à Stiles de se sentir gêné d'être nu, Derek lèche le membre dur et dressé, de la base au sommet. Stiles arque le dos et se mord le poing pour restreindre ses gémissements. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de crier quand l'Alpha engloutit son sexe. Dans l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouve, c'est beaucoup trop pour l'adolescent. Il ne tarde pas à gémir :

- Derek, je vais… Je vais jouir… Derek !

L'adulte lâche la hampe qu'il taquinait et remonte pour embrasser son amant.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demande-t'il.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, sans sourciller, l'humain répond dans un souffle :

- Oui.

Derek attrape le sachet de la pharmacie, pose les préservatifs sur le lit et ouvre la bouteille de lubrifiant.

- Tu peux dire non ou stop à tout moment, rappelle le Lycan.

Et c'est vraiment un véritable exploit alors que sa propre érection bat furieusement dans son boxer.

- Je sais, halète Stiles.

Se réinstallant entre les cuisses de l'humain, les doigts enduits de lubrifiant, Derek reprend le sexe de son amant en bouche. De l'index, le loup taquine légèrement l'anus qui se contracte. Doucement, avec précaution et en suçant lentement la hampe rigide, il presse un peu l'ouverture, retire son doigt, caresse la peau mais n'entre pas. Il continu ses taquineries jusqu'à ce que ce soit Stiles qui lui demande d'aller plus loin. Alors, seulement il entre son index, puis stoppe tout mouvement.

De la langue, l'Alpha taquine le méat de la verge, caresse la veine bleutée. Quand les chairs autour de son doigt se détendent, le loup reprend sa progression dans le canal étroit.

- Tu es tellement serré, souffle-t'il en posant son front sur le ventre de l'humain.

Stiles ne répond pas. Il se contente de planter ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de parler. Il a aimé la fellation, mais le doigt enfoncé dans son heu… à cet endroit-là le met mal à l'aise et la sensation est, somme toute, assez désagréable. Il se mord la lèvre plus fort quand son ainé entame un mouvement de va et vient, avant de le reprendre en bouche. Les sensations se télescopent et l'humain ne sait plus trop s'il aime ou pas.

Quand Derek ajoute un deuxième doigt, l'adolescent glapit et instinctivement, cherche à s'échapper.

- Chut, fait Derek en remontant pour l'embrasser, sans cesser ses attouchements. Je sais que ça brûle. Mais je te promets que ça va passer.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir tiens, tu ne dirais pas ça, grommelle le jeune homme en grimaçant.

Derek fait aller et venir ses doigts avec plus de fermeté à la recherche de cette boule de nerfs qui rend tout si bon. Il embrasse encore son amant avant de répondre avec un sourire.

- Quand je serais à ta place, je dirais exactement la même chose.

Stiles cesse une seconde de respirer et la surprise le fait se relâcher, permettant à l'Alpha de trouver ce qu'il cherche. Il n'a que le temps de penser que Derek a dit « quand » et pas « si » avant de se mettre à gémir et de cacher son visage dans le cou du Lycan.

- Derek ? S'étrangle Stiles.

- Je sais.

Et l'Alpha se penche pour mordiller un téton érigé par l'excitation. Puis repart prendre en bouche l'érection qui bat furieusement contre le ventre contracté. Derek a à peine le temps de faire passer le gland entre ses lèvres que l'humain explose et hurle son plaisir. Pourtant, Le loup ne cesse pas ses attentions pour autant. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il se souvient du plaisir qu'il a eu de cette façon. Mais, visiblement, Stiles a d'autres projets.

- Viens, gémit-il. S'il te plait.

Alors, il retire ses doigts, se couvre d'un préservatif et d'une bonne dose de lubrifiant et alors qu'il se présente à l'entrée palpitante, il demande :

- Tu es sûr ? On n'est pas obligé de…

- Putain, coupe le jeune homme. C'est la première fois que je trouve que tu parles trop.

Le Lycan étouffe un ricanement et s'insère lentement entre les reins de son humain. Centimètre par centimètre et en faisant de nombreuses pauses, il pénètre le corps du jeune homme.

Stiles souffle et essaye de se détendre au maximum. Malgré la préparation, c'est quand même douloureux. Il se dit que finalement, tout arrêter n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les hanches de l'adulte contre l'arrière de ses cuisses et que celui-ci prenne son sexe en main pour le branler en douceur. Derek ne bouge pas, attendant simplement que le jeune initie le mouvement sous le plaisir de la masturbation.

- Bouge ! exige soudain Stiles.

Alors, seulement, l'Alpha commence des va et vient, lents et peu profonds pour commencer et au fur et mesure que le plaisir monte, plus amples et plus rapides. Bientôt la chambre résonne de leurs cris de plaisir. Fauché par l'orgasme quelques secondes après Stiles, Derek s'effondre sur son amant qui l'entoure aussitôt de ses bras.

Il faut de longues minutes pour que les deux hommes retrouvent une respiration normale et que Stiles puisse parler.

- Derek ?

- Hum ?

Le loup est juste trop bien dans cette position, alors il espère vraiment que son humain ne veut pas qu'il se déplace.

- Tu as dit « quand je serais à ta place ». Tu étais sérieux ? Questionne le bavard. Parce que vraiment, j'adorerais te faire heu… te faire l'amour. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas et que tu ais dit ça dans le feu de l'action et qu'en fait…

La bouche de Derek se pose sur la sienne, le faisant taire encore une fois. D'un côté, le loup est content, il a enfin trouvé un moyen bien plus efficace que les coups pour faire taire son bavard. Mais de l'autre, il est contrarié. Il a dû bouger et vraiment, vraiment, ça l'agace.

Il faut que Stiles le repousse à la recherche d'oxygène pour que le Lycan consente à cesser de l'embrasser. Alors seulement, il répond :

- Où et quand tu veux. Parce que tu es mien et que je suis tien.

Avant que l'humain puisse répondre, Derek l'embrasse à nouveau. Ils ont le temps de parler. Des jours, des mois, des années. Tout simplement parce que Derek a enfin parlé…

* * *

_Voila, cette fois, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ceux qui ont mis STAP en favori ou en follow_

_A bientôt, j'espère sur une de vos fics ou sur une des miennes ;)_


End file.
